Big Brother
by fanficoholic
Summary: John and Mary were on their honeymoon in England when a husk of a house literally appeared before them. Little did they know that one of the occupants would come home with them and become the son their family needed.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A young couple was walking down the road, deliriously happy to finally be on their honeymoon. They had been waiting for this chance for a while, but between work, and their low paychecks it was impossible to find the time and money. They finally won a contest for a round trip to London, England, and decided to hell with everything, they would just go. Mary, the young woman was just starting as a secretary at a local law firm, and her husband John would be starting his new position as chief mechanic when they returned. This trip was a break from real life for them.

After Mary's parents died, she threw herself into forgetting and John could tell she wasn't happy. He was stressed as well from having worked two jobs trying to save up their money. Luckily they didn't have to buy a house seeing as Mary's mom and dad left it to her, and he had a car from before their marriage. John wanted the best for his children, and swore to love and protect them when they finally arrived.

Mary was the one who entered and won the contest, and she was the one to suggest to John that they needed a break from reality. They were currently walking down the street of a cute little village about an hour from London called Godric's Hollow. Mary didn't know why she chose this little town from all the others, but she had a feeling she would like it. Suddenly there was a huge bang, and a house materialized out of nowhere. Mary's hunter instincts, and John's army reflexes kicked in, and the couple slowly crept towards the half-destroyed house. John wanted Mary to stay back, but when the two heard a baby's cry, he forgot all about it and followed his wife to the second floor, avoiding the corpse of whom he assumed to be the baby's father, and another right next to the crib that most likely belonged to the mother. Both looked like they had been scared to death and that just intrigued John. He was about to investigate when he saw the baby in his wife's arms. He forgot about everything and everyone with the exception of his wife and the adorable perfection in her arms.

He looked to be about 15 or 16 months old, not a baby but not quite yet a toddler. He had a head of messy black hair, and the brightest most vivid emerald eyes he had ever seen in his life. It wasn't as if the baby's eyes were mixed with brown, or blue like they should be, but they were pure green, and sparkling. John could already tell this baby was quite adventurous, loving, and playful. He'd probably grow up to have a great sense of humor. Mary seemed to be in love with him already, hugging him close to her chest, and staring at him in awe. John was almost jealous of how quickly she took to the little Brit, and it took a good minute or so before John remembered the fact that little Brit's parents were murdered and lay dead just feet away from them. He convinced Mary to leave the house, and go next door to use a phone to report the crime.

The couple stayed with the baby as the police and fire department investigated the explosion. No one knew the couple, and most didn't even know that there was a house there. Mary and John were asked hundreds of questions, and when the government officials moved to take the baby from them, John staked his claim on the child.

It took months, but since no one knew the parents let alone their names, and since it was definite that the child's parents were dead, the couple went from being his temporary guardians to his adoptive parents. They returned to the states exactly five months later than they were supposed to and with two new additions to their family. They named the now two year old Michael James Winchester, and were debating on whether to name their first born child Dean or Sam. Mary was four months pregnant.

2 Years Later

"Jaime!"cried John as he ran after the rambunctious three year old, "It's bath time, not play time."

"Daddy!" the naked child screamed out in laughter, "Catch me!"

John couldn't help but growl at the child and run after him. He didn't notice his wife watching as he played their version of tag, holding their one and a half year son. Finally seeing how frustrated John was, she put the baby in his crib, kissed him goodnight, and swooped in to grab Jaime. Seeing as the giggling naked child was secured in his wife's arms, John collapsed in relief.

"That child will be the death of me!" he cried dramatically.

Mary giggled and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Awww," she teased, "Did the little baby outrun the big bad soldier man?"

John glared at her and gave her a mocking grin as she took their oldest to the bathroom for his bath. Once he was all clean and in his pajamas, the young couple tucked him into bed. John read him a story while Mary cuddled with him.

"…and they lived happily ever after! The end!" John said quietly with a flourish. He looked at Jaime and saw that while the little boy was fighting to stay conscious, his wife was fast asleep. "Aren't you supposed to be asleep, Goober?"

Jaime just looked at his dad innocently and shrugged. John just softly sighed, lifted his wife into his arms, and carried her to bed. When he returned he found his son out of bed, playing with his toys.

"What are you doing out of bed? It's way past your bedtime." John commented as his son played with his trucks making little sounds that were supposed to sound like car engines.

Finally noticing that his dad was back in the room, Jaime held up a car to the light and grinned, "Dadda lookie! It a cawr!" he said beaming.

John sighed in defeat, "And what sound does a car make?"

"Vwoom vwoom!" the child cried out excitedly.

"Shhhh," John said, bringing his index finger to his lips in a sign for quiet, "Your momma and brother are sleeping. We don't want to wake them, do we?"

Jaime hunched down sheepishly, "Sowwy dada!" he said.

John just chuckled and spent the next half hour playing cars with Jaime. Pretty soon the little boy was out like a light. John couldn't help but stare at his oldest son. He couldn't believe that his son was already three years old. It seemed as if they had had him for a lifetime; he could not really remember a moment without him. Brushing the dark hair out of the boy's eyes he revealed a lightning bolt scar on his forehead, the only evidence of both the worst and best day of the young family's life. He lightly traced it with his finger before kissing it and whispering a soft good night. It was late, and time for John to join his wife in the land of nod.

Two and a half years later

Mary Winchester watched as her boys were playing ball in the backyard. John and Jaime were trying to teach Dean how to play baseball and it didn't look like the four year old was grasping the while concept of the game. She chuckled as her oldest shouted out in exasperation when Dean caught the ball again instead of hitting it with the bat. If Mary hadn't seen Dean's mischievous smile, she would have really thought that Dean didn't understand baseball at all. Stroking her round tummy, she wondered what her unborn son would be like at Dean's or Jaime's age. She suddenly had the urge to pee but when she stood up she felt a great release of water. Looking down she realized that her water just broke. Not wanting to scare the boys, she called John over and calmly told her husband that their third son was on his way and that she needed to go to the hospital. John scooped her up, ordered Jaime to get his mother's hospital bag and Dean to get his dad's wallet and car keys. It took them 5 minutes to get into the car and as soon as the man got behind the wheel, the Impala was speeding down the street towards the hospital. Once they arrived John drive right to the ER entrance and carried Mary in. The boys stayed with the car just as their dad asked them. He was going to take them to one of Mary's friend's houses and come back as soon as he could.

Erin was a riot. She was studying to become a doctor and loved kids so when Mary was trying to figure out where her boys could wait, Erin was her first choice. The three of them had a lot of fun. Between making their own pizzas for dinner and watching Cartoon Network, the boys barely found the time to be worried about their mom. The next morning John came to pick up the boys with the biggest grin on his face.

"Jaime, Dean," he said, "I'd like to be the first to tell you that you both are big brothers."

Dean actually rolled his eyes, and demanded to know if he had a brother or a sister. John told Dean that he had a brother, making the little boy do a fist pump in the air. He turned towards Jaime and held out his hand.

"Five gummy bears, please!" he said eagerly.

Jaime wanted to scowl but he was too happy to do anything but smile. He had another little brother and hopefully this one wouldn't be as strange as Dean. He gave the youth his candy but not before ruffling the kid's hair.

"Dude!" he cried out, "Not my hair!"

"What are you going to do about it baby brother?" Jaime demanded teasingly.

Dean scowled at his brother and pouted, crossing his arms across his chest, "M'not the baby anymore!"

Jaime looked at Dean and smiled at him, "But you'll always be my baby brother!" he insisted, "Even if mom and dad have a hundred more kids. I'm older than you!"

Dean looked horrified, "Nuh uh!" he cried, "I a big brother now, like you!"

Jaime shrugged, "But I'm still the biggest brother!" he finished, walking to the Impala.

John watched his kids little dispute and could barely hold in his laughter. Erin had already lost her composure but the boys cooked it up more towards Erin being a clown than them being anything but serious. He followed Dean into the car, wondering just what the four year old would do to get one up on his brother. Dean may have been young, but he was mischief personified. Luckily Dean's plan was forgotten as the pulled into the hospital parking and walked up to see their mother. When they arrived, Mary was holding the baby, staring at him lovingly. She looked up and caught sight of her boys so she smiled at them and gestured for them to come closer. Jaime went right away but Dean was afraid to hurt the baby.

"Dean," Mary said, "Come here and say hello to your new baby brother Samuel."

Jaime's face tuned up in disgust at the long mouthful of a name, "Can we call him something else?" he asked.

"Jaime," Mary scolded, "Samuel is a very respectable name. Your grandfather's name was Samuel."

"But he so little and that a really big name," Dean said, agreeing with Jaime.

Mary sighed trying to hide her smile, "Sorry boys, but there's no changing it. The paperwork is already filed."

"Papferwawk?" Dean wondered as Jaime chirped, "That's okay! We'll just call him Sam."

"Sammy!" Dean exclaimed joyously, "My brofer Sammy!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jaime was worried. Their dad told him that he'd be back at the motel three hours ago and still hadn't even called. Sam was starting to get suspicious and Dean looked almost betrayed. Ever since their mother Mary died they had been living on the road; their father hunting everything and anything that was supernatural. Jaime was naturally in charge since he was the eldest. He made sure his brothers were well fed, got to bed on time, and made it to school each day. He had just entered Middle School while Dean was entering the fourth grade and Sam was in kindergarten. It was late Christmas Eve.

"Dean," Jaime said, "Why don't you and Sam get ready for bed. You know Santa won't arrive until you're asleep."

"Santa doesn't…" he stopped spotting Sam watching him intently. Sighing he grabbed the youngest Winchester's hand and went to the bathroom for their showers.

Jaime sighed and finally let down his mask. He was more disappointed in his dad than worried. He had learned quickly not to tell his brothers when his dad said he'd be back because he was almost always late. Tidying up slightly he wondered what he was going to say to Sam in the morning when he realized that Santa didn't leave him any presents. He hated breaking his kid brother's heart like that but John gave him no other choice. He only had enough money for food and their motel room, definitely not enough to buy both his little brothers presents. Jaime was briefly considering calling one of his 'uncles' when he heard someone trying to open the lock. He grabbed the gun his dad left him for emergencies and watched as the lock opened and the door handle turned. Luckily the chain was in so Jaime could tell who it was.

"Jaime," called John, "Open the door!"

Jaime was visibly relieved in more ways than one. He was about to open the door when he remembered what his dad told him about shifters. He pulled out the silver knife and touched it to his father's outstretched hand. It did not burn. He opened the door and watched as John crossed over the salt line. It was safe to say that John Winchester really was John Winchester. John gave his oldest a tight smile and then asked his son to help him carry in his bags. Jaime was confused because John usually only had two bags, one for his clothes and the other for his weapons but now he had four. It hit him when he smelled freshly baked cookies coming from one of the bags.

"I figured that since it's the first Christmas Sam will really remember that I might as well indulge him." John explained seeing his son's questioning look.

Jaime smiled, "Sam and Dean will love it dad."

John looked both happy and sad at that, "And what about you goober?" he asked.

Jaime shrugged, "I'm just happy you're here."

John was about to say something when the bathroom door opened and the rest of his children spotted him. Sam tackled his dad full force and Dean had a huge smile on his face.

"You're here!" Sam exclaimed cheerfully, "I missed you daddy!"

John smiled slightly at his youngest, adjusting him on his hip so that they were both more comfortable, "I missed you too Sam, all of you. What are you doing up? Santa's going to pass us if he sees us all awake."

Dean scoffed slightly but Sam didn't notice. "We're in our jammies! See!" Sam exclaimed, showing his dad his favorite dinosaur pajamas.

John looked at Sam exaggeratedly before gasping playfully, "I see you are! Let's get you tucked into bed. Dean, its past you're bed time too."

Dean just nodded and crawled into bed next to Sam. Jaime brought over a book and gave it to John. He explained that as a winter assignment Dean was supposed to have read the book so every night Dean would read a chapter or two out loud each night. John nodded and gestured for Dean to begin to read. The middle Winchester looked almost embarrassed to be reading in front of his dad but once he got into the story, it didn't seem to faze him anymore. Sam fell asleep halfway through the first chapter and Dean dropped off as soon as he was done. Jaime took the book, marked the page and tucked his brothers into bed. John watched as his oldest took care of his younger brothers.

He was extremely proud of Jaime but felt somewhat cheated. He was supposed to be the one making sure Dean did his homework and to be tucking in Sam for bed. He was supposed to have a comrade in Jaime as they teased the younger boys with Mary telling them to be nice. He looked away from his son, feeling his tears swell up. Why was Mary killed when they needed her the most?

"They're asleep," Jaime said, bringing his dad back to the present, "I'll help you set up for tomorrow morning."

John protested feebly, " It's supposed to be for you too Jaime." He said.

Jaime shrugged and gave his dad a smile, "That's alright dad. I'm old enough to appreciate the gesture more than the act. Besides, you're still hurt and I don't want to spend Christmas Day in the hospital after you pass out."

John winced at the reminder of his wound on his arm. He looked at it and saw that it was bleeding through his makeshift bandages. Jaime saw it too so he got the first aid kit from the bathroom and told his dad to take off his shirt. John complied with little resistance. Jaime frowned when he saw how deep the wound was. He could already see it festering and knew that if he didn't take care of it properly John really could end up in a hospital.

"I'm going to have to pour the peroxide on it and clean it out before sewing it together. It's pretty deep." Jaime said, getting his supplies ready.

John scowled at the wound.

"What got you this time?" Jaime asked, trying to distract his dad from what he was doing.

"It was a ghost with a temper. It threw me back into the wall and sliced me with its knife." He said.

Jaime winced, "That doesn't sound too pleasant. Who were you hunting with?"

"Caleb was in the neighborhood and we teamed up. I was the distraction while Caleb salt and burned the bones."

Jaime chuckled, "Looks like Caleb drew the longer straw."

John rolled his eyes, "I volunteered," he insisted.

"Sure you did dad," Jaime placated his father.

Once the eleven year old finished off he wrapped up his father's chest tightly and gave the man some painkillers. He ordered him to rest for the night and quickly went to work setting up the presents and decorations. John tried to help but Jaime would have none of it. He insisted that John rest so that he'd be in top form for the boys in the morning. He was supposed to take them sledding in the afternoon. When the room looked festive enough and the presents were under the tiny tree John bought, he saw that his dad was asleep and quickly joined him. Since his dad was there he slept in a sleeping bag on the ground.

The next morning Jaime woke up to a foot nudging his side. Sam was standing above him, his wide grin practically splitting his face in half. He was anxiously looking between Jaime and the tree, or more likely the presents.

"Santa came Jamie!" Sam whispered yelled.

John was still asleep and Dean hated it whenever someone woke him up before he was ready. The poor five year old learned quickly not to mess with the sleeping bear that was Dean. Jaime looked at his watch and saw that it was four in the morning. He groaned, thinking how he only got 3 hours of sleep, but seeing Sam's excited face he let it slide...partially.

"Sam," Jaime said wearily, "It's four in the morning. You should still be asleep."

Sam shook his head, "But Jamie, Santa!"

Jaime chuckled at his brother's persistence, "Sam, you won't be able to open up the presents until after everyone has breakfast anyway and you know how dad and Dean sleep like the dead. They won't be up for another 4 or 5 hours, Jellybean."

Sam pouted, "But the prezzies…"

Jaime sighed, rubbing his head. "Tell you what," he said, "I'll let you open a very small present to tide you over but you have to promise that you'll stay in bed until Dean wakes up."

Sam looked at Jaime incredulously, "Until Dean… but that's in forever!" he exclaimed.

"Then sleep Jellybean," Jaime laughed, "The time will go by faster."

Sam yawned but said, "M'not sleepy!"

"You're a stubborn one aren't you?" Jaime asked, tickling Sam a bit, "Go get the small present wrapped in newspaper and bring it over here."

Sam nodded and after a moment of staring at the presents longingly he did as Jaime asked. The brothers sat down across from each other and Jaime let Sam open his present. The little boy unwrapped it carefully revealing a small dog-tag with writing on it. Sam tried to read the words but only got confused. He was a good reader but as a five year old had just really started.

"What's it say?" Sam asked, passing the necklace to Jaime but the older boy didn't need it.

"It says: 'For the littlest brother from the biggest. Dream big, Sammy. No one has the right to rain on your dreams.'"

Sam looked confused, "Santa didn't give this?" he asked.

Jaime snorted, "Not every present is from Santa Jellybean. This one is from me to you." He said.

"But Santa gives prezzies on Christmas!" Sam exclaimed.

Jaime rolled his eyes at his little stubborn brother fondly, "Come on Sam, you can lay down with me until its breakfast time."

"Okay Jamie!" Sam chirped, crawling into the sleeping bag with Jaime. Within no time at all they were both tucked in and fast asleep.

Jaime woke up again to the smell of bacon and pancakes. He sat up trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes when he noticed that Sam was lightly snoring by his side and that John was up and serving breakfast. He got up carefully, not wanting to disturb Sam and went over to his dad to give the man a hug. Jaime could tell John was thinking about Mary.

"You're a good kid Jaime." John finally said, "I don't know what I did to deserve a kid like you."

Jaime rolled his eyes, "I'm not that great."

John shook his head, "You really are, Goober. How many of your classmates would let their little brothers bother them on Christmas morning after not getting a lot of sleep the night before?"

Jaime shrugged, "It wasn't that big of a deal."

John just sighed and said, "Wake up your brothers. The food's getting cold."

A/N: As much as I hate writing A/Ns on my stories, I feel as if I need to speak out. I know my last A/N wasn't what most of you wanted, but Daddy Dean is my priority right now and as much as I like this story and am working on it, I might not be able to update as quickly on this one as Daddy Dean. I'd like to thank everyone for encouraging me to continue the story and I will.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jaime was looking out the window nervously. He didn't know how, and he didn't know why but lately owls had been stalking him. The appeared at all hours of the day and night swooping over his head, and hooting at him. It was enough to make anyone paranoid let alone a hunter in training. Luckily Sam and Dean thought it was hilarious and didn't think to tell John about it when the man called earlier. Jaime was about to turn away from the window to make his brothers some dinner when a damned owl just appeared at the window scaring Jaime so bad he fell backwards off his chair. Dean saw the whole thing and couldn't help but laugh at his older brother. Sam on the other hand found it both funny and worrying. Jaime wasn't afraid of anything, why should an owl be any different?

"Why don't you see what the owls want Jamie?" Sam asked, clutching his little stuffed dog in his arms.

Jaime glared at the beast pecking at the window, "It might be dangerous Sam. Normal owls don't come out during the day, startling people by flying into windows."

Sam pointed at the owl, "But it looks like the owl is holding a letter in its claws," he said.

Jaime looked at Sam in confusion before going closer to the window to take a better look at the owl. Sure enough the owl was holding a strange looking envelope in his talons. Steeling his nerves, Jaime made sure his hunting knife was in his hand before he opened the window allowing the monstrosity entrance. It flew in the room, did a circuit (bomb dived Dean's head), and landed on a chair closest to Jaime. It hooted at the eleven year old reproachfully and gave him a look. If Jaime didn't know any better he'd say the owl was scolding him. He carefully approached the bird and unraveled the letter from its claw. Relieved of its burden, the owl snatched one of Dean's chips and flew over to the tree in the courtyard.

Dean looked both in awe and disgruntled by the bird, "Where's the letter from Jaime?" he asked, pulling his snacks closer to himself so another bird wouldn't steal from him.

Jaime shrugged and after closing the window, and checking the salt lines he sat down on a chair next to his oldest younger brother. Sam came over and sat down across from them, seemingly curious as well.

"Should we call dad?" Dean asked.

"Dad said only to call him in an emergency." Jaime said.

"But Jaime…" Dean said, worried.

Jaime shook his head, suddenly entranced by the letter. He looked at the front of the envelope and turned it around. Rubbing his thumb across the crest, his pupils grew large and his motions became more automatic. Dean and Sam watched all this in horror. They knew something was wrong but something was keeping them from moving or screaming. Jaime took his knife and opened the letter. He pulled out a badge and disappeared. Finally the hold on Dean and his five year old brother broke and they cried out in despair. Dean tried to grab the envelope, hoping that he would be taken wherever his older brother was, but the parchment just burst into flames right before he could touch it. Sam was staring in horror at the last place he saw Jaime.

Dean tried to run outside to get the stupid owl but the creature was also gone. He stared at the tree for a moment before returning to the motel room and went over to the phone. He dialed his father's phone number and it rang once…twice before John picked it up.

"Jaime?" John asked, "Is everything alright?"

Dean had tears running down his cheeks, "Dad," he croaked weakly.

"Dean?" John asked, "Where's your older brother?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"Jaime's gone."

"Gone?"

"He disappeared." Dean said to the eternal confusion of his father.

"Hold on Dean, I'm coming. Don't leave the room, and don't open the doors." John said.

Dean nodded and John hung up. Dean, seeing how Sam was crying too, took the younger boy and led him into the bathroom. Jaime always told them to hide in the bathroom and lock the door if they were scared. It took John ten minutes to get to the room and he opened the door quickly looking around for his kids.

"Dean?" he called out, "Sam? Jaime? Where are you boys?"

Dean and Sam couldn't answer, too much in shock. John looked under the beds and in the closet before opening the bathroom door. He found two of his boys crouched in the bathtub, shaking and in tears. John immediately gathered them into his arms and held them tight.

"Where's Jaime Dean?" John asked, "He knows better than ot leave the two of you alone."

Dean shook, "He's gone! He disappeared."

John was confused, "Take a deep breath and tell me exactly what happened."

Sam started, "Owls been followen Jamie, and when I said ta look at the letta it was holdin', Jaime let the owl in. He got the weiwrd letter and opened it. I wanted ta tell him ta stop but I couldn't. I was stuck. Jaime opened his mail and wasn't thewe anymoe. Dadda where's Jamie?"

John looked at Dean for confirmation and the younger boy nodded. What Sam had said was rather simple but it was quite accurate. John put his boys down on the bed and dialed 911. His son had been kidnapped.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland. Headmaster's office_

Jaime landed with a start. He immediately got to his feet and held the knife in his hand in a defensive pose. He had just been dragged through the sky, away from his brothers and found himself in a strange room full of strange gadgets and portraits. Some of which were moving.

"Harry my boy!" cried an old man from behind Jaime, "You're safe!"

Jaime spun around quickly and stared at the strange old man. Not only did he have a white beard, longer than Santa's but he was wearing a rainbow dress. The old man looked at Jaime in pity and shook his head despairingly.

"Oh what happened to you my boy?" he asked, "You're safe here. No one will hurt you."

He seemed to have forgotten that Jaime didn't know him at all and that the reason he was so defensive was because he had just been whisked away from his brothers and home. He walked around his desk and was about to pat him on the shoulder when Jaime's instincts kicked in and suddenly he had the man kneeling at his feet with a knife at his throat. Jaime was about to demand answers when he heard someone open the door from behind them.

"Expelliarmus! Incarcerous!"

Jaime suddenly found himself disarmed and hogtied. He struggled out of his bindings but that only made them tighter. He was scared now. How could a person suddenly take away his weapon and tie him up by only exclaiming two words? How would he escape and find his way home?

"Severus," the old man chided, "Was that really necessary?"

The new figure just rolled his onyx eyes, "I suppose you would rather be at the mercy of an eleven year old, Headmaster." he drawled, merely glancing at Jaime.

The Headmaster just sighed and pulled out a stick. He waved it and suddenly Jaime found himself floating onto one of the chairs in front of the man's desk. The man waved it once more unbinding him, all except for his hands and feet.

"Let me go!" cried Jaime.

The old man looked at him with pity, "I am afraid that I cannot do that young Harry. I only want to protect you, even from yourself."

"What are you talking about? I'm not Harry."

Severus just scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Even raised away from the image of his father, he is just like him."

Jaime glared at the sallow man, "My father is a great man! I would be honored to be just like him!"

Severus sneered at Jaime, "Your father is dead you little brat. Why would you want to emanate a dead man?"

Jaime stared at Severus in shock, "No," he whispered thinking that John was the man Severus was referring to.

"Severus!" the old man said, "That is enough. Clearly the boy is distressed and doesn't know what he's saying. Harry, you do know that your father was killed when you were only 15 months old, correct?"

Jaime blinked back his tears, "What are you talking about?"

The Headmaster sat back in his chair and cleaned his spectacles with his long beard. He then looked at Jaime and the boy got a headache.

"Ow," he whispered to himself, breaking eye contact.

"My dear boy," he crooned, "I am afraid that I must tell you that you are not who you think you are. Your real name is Harry James Potter. Your parents were named Lily and James. You were taken from their burning home just after their murder. The man you call father is not really your father."

Jaime glared at the old man, "My dad is John Winchester, and my mom's Mary. I am their son Michael James Winchester and have been since I was a baby."

The old man looked at Jaime with pity, "Let me start over. Perhaps then you will grow less hostile. My name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts. This is Professor Severus Snape, potions master at this illustrious school. We have been searching for you for quite some time now, my boy. After your parents died someone took you from the rubble and stole you away. We only found you thanks to a spell which enables the Hogwarts owls to locate and identify each student enrolled here. Luckily your parents put down your name almost as soon as you were born."

"Spell? Potions? Hogwarts? You've lost your minds dealing with that!"

Snape scowled, "Bite your tongue Potter,"

"My dear boy you're acting as if magic is bad."

Jaime smirked, "It comes from demon deals," he said, "Of course it's bad!"

"I don't know who told you this travesty dear Harry. Let me amend your knowledge. Magic is as natural as breathing. It is all around us, and can only be used by a select few. Magic is not inherently good or evil; that is left to the witch or wizard wielding it."

"But my dad…"

Snape cut him off, "Your daddy lied to you boy!"

"No! I've seen it corrupt good people. Magic is a power no mere human is ready to handle." Jaime insisted.

"Magic is a tool Harry. It is no more corruptible than this quill on my desk."

"Damn it old man! I'm not Harry Potter! Not anymore!"

Jaime's last comment took the other two occupants of the room by surprise. They had though the boy to be completely in the dark, being manipulated so that he wouldn't know anything about his past, but that last comment completely threw the off.

"Anymore?" Dumbledore asked.

Jaime glowered at them, "I was adopted by my parents when I was a baby. They found me. When no one came forward to claim me and since my biological parents were dead, they were allowed to adopt me. My dad's not the bad guy here, you are. You kidnapped me."

Dumbledore looked surprised at the information but Jaime's last comment did nothing to him, "Alas my dear boy you were not safe with your…adoptive family."

Jaime shouted, "My dad would never hurt me!"

Snape snorted, "Who said anything about the muggle man hurting you? We're more concerned with the Dark Lord and his followers."

"Dark Lord?" Jaime asked, but the shook his head, "I don't care! I want to go home. My brothers need me and my dad will tear the world apart to find me."

Dumbledore just gave Jaime a pitying glance. It was then Jaime knew that the old man wasn't going to let him go home. Harry Potter was someone important to these people and even though Jaime never knew his birth name, he knew that he was the boy they had been looking for. He struggled in his binds trying to break free but it was no use.

"What are you going to do with me?"

"Do my dear boy?" Dumbledore asked.

Jaime glared at the old man's act, "You kidnapped me from my family, tied me up and now you want to act innocent. You completely derailed my life."

Snape snorted and muttered something about attention seeking dramatics. Jaime turned his glare towards the potions master. He was about to speak but Dumbledore beat him to it.

"Think of it as bringing your life back to where it was supposed to go. You would have been attending Hogwarts if you stayed in England and thus lived your life as Harry Potter."

"How do you even know I'm this Harry Potter kid you speak of? Its not like you did a DNA test to check."

Snape scowled, "Between your wild hair and shockingly green eyes, anyone would recognize you." He said, slightly pausing before he mentioned Jaime's eyes.

"Alas you also have the mark of a terrible curse on your brow. The scar tells me more than you'd think."

Jaime traced the scar on his forehead, "What is it telling you?"

Dumbledore gave him an intense look before delving into his narrative, "The Wizarding World hasn't always been this peaceful. More than a decade ago there was a man who had the delusions of grandeur. He called himself Voldemort. He did horrible things to many people and their families. Most of them were muggleborn or muggles however there were a few purebloods and halfbloods as well. Your parents were a part of the resistance and on October 31st ten years ago Voldemort found them and killed them.

"This is where everything grows rather sketchy. Since you were the only witness as to what happened next, this is much guesswork upon my behalf. I believe that after sending your mother on her next great adventure, he turned his wand on you. The Killing Curse that had worked so well snuffing out hundreds failed leaving you with that lightning bolt scar and Voldemort without a body."

Jaime shook his head, "I don't understand," he said, "Any of what you just said. You're speaking as if I have some knowledge of this…world when I barely even knew you existed. You lost me at Wizarding World."

Snape closed his eyes and pinched his bridge as if to fend off a headache. He couldn't help but feel as if the brat was making everything harder than it already had to be. His mental voice told him that they had kidnapped the boy and it was easily understood why he didn't know anything but Snape smothered that voice out.

"Let me handle this headmaster," Snape finally said, "I have explained our world to a few muggleborns over the years and no matter how much like James Potter this brat is, he is still technically like a muggleborn."

Turning on Jaime Snape explained to the boy all about how he was a wizard. He explained all the strange terminologies and then about the prejudices running rampant in their world. He explained about their traditions and gave him the run down on those who shared their world. He told Jaime all he knew about his family and told him about the gold sitting in Gringotts the Wizarding Bank, waiting for him. He also retold the story of Harry Potter and the Dark Lord. He explained about Hogwarts and told him that he would be attending the school for the next seven years.

"Seven?" Jaime demanded, "I'm not going to see my dad and brothers for seven years?"

Dumbledore took over, "It wouldn't be safe my boy. Instead you will be staying with your maternal aunt, uncle, and cousin. With them you will have some blood protections that should keep you safe over the summer holidays."

"You have no right to keep me from my dad!"

Dumbledore stood up, towering over the boy. Jaime wouldn't admit that the man intimidated him. "I assure you that as your magical guardian I have every right to decide where you will spend your summer holidays. I could have your father arrested for taking you for all these years."

"He adopted me legally."

"In the muggle world perhaps," Dumbledore said, "But as you are a Potter he would have had to adopt you in our world as well. Your parents were a witch and wizard. If you were muggleborn this would be different but alas it isn't so."

Jaime blinked away his tears, "Are you blackmailing me?" he whispered.

Dumbledore stayed silent neither confirming nor denying Jaime's accusation. After a moment of collecting himself Jaime slumped in defeat. He wouldn't risk his dad being taken away from Sam and Dean. They had already lost their mother and brother. They couldn't lose their father too. Jaime looked away from Dumbledore stubbornly, wanting the old man to know that while he won this time, Jaime would never trust him.

"At least let me tell my dad and brothers that I'm alright." Jaime pleaded to Snape.

Snape looked mildly disturbed to be seen as the lesser evil in this situation. He looked at his boss and while the old man was saddened by the lack of trust Jaime was showing him, he was relieved. He had Harry Potter back. Dumbledore nodded about Jaime's request so Snape summoned a piece of parchment and a quill. Jaime looked at them strangely but was grateful that he had some form of contacting his dad.

'Dad, Dean and Sam – I'm alright. I love you very much and wish I could still be there with you. My past has come and found me; it won't let go. Don't worry about me; you know I can take care of myself. Dad, don't shut yourself off from my brothers. You've lost a lot in this life but you still have them. Take care of Dean and Sam. Dean, you're going to be the big brother now. I know you can do a better job than me. Stay in school no matter how much you hate it and remember to be safe. Sam remember me, dream big, and stay true to yourself. You have your entire life ahead of you. I love you guys more than anything and will never forget you. I'll try to come home as soon as I can but don't be alarmed if it's not for a long while. I'll keep training so I can rejoin the family business some day. This isn't Good Bye! Jaime.'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Staring at the letter before him, Jaime could not believe that it really was from him. Sure many of the facts including the kid's name were correct, but he was in denial. There was no way that their father could abandon one of them just because they had magic. He read the letter over for the hundredth time, but came up with the same conclusion.

Sam Winchester was his pen-pal. He had been abandoned by his father for being a wizard. He was foisted off from wizarding foster home to foster home because he wasn't welcome home anymore. He was alone.

Jaime's emerald eyes flashed and the glass vase behind him exploded, startling the people around him. They all gave him wary looks but knew better than to ask him what was wrong. That line of questioning was better off left to the 'professionals'. But before any of his friends could even be notified about his explosion, Jaime was already gone. He arrived at the headmaster's office, his magic raging around him. The gargoyle protecting Dumbledore's office leapt aside before Jaime could do as much as mutter a password. It remembered the last time it stood in the way of an angry Jaime and still hadn't recovered. Dumbledore was in a meeting with the heads of houses when Jaime burst into the office.

"I need to speak with you immediately," he said, urgently.

"Mr. Potter," McGonagall protested, "We are in a meeting with the headmaster right now. Whatever it is can wait…"

"I wasn't talking to you Minnie!" Jaime said, not even realizing that he was calling her that to her face. His attention was exclusively on the headmaster.

Dumbledore nodded and wrapped up the meeting. Snape looked hardly surprised that the old man was clearing his office for the boy wonder and even commented on it bitterly. Jaime was at the end of his rope and was about to lash out at the man but Dumbledore ushered the potions aster out before any damage was done. Finally Dumbledore sat down at his desk and looked at Jaime expectantly. He noticed that the young 17 year old was upset and knew that it would be remiss of him to ignore that like he did with others.

"Did you know?" Jaime demanded.

"I'm sorry my boy, but you'd have to be more specific." Dumbledore said, trying to diffuse the situation.

Jaime narrowed his eyes at the old man, "Do not call me your boy. You kidnapped me, remember? I'm only here because of the tether you have on me, linking me to England; otherwise I'd be with my father and brothers right now. Now tell me, did you know Sam was a wizard?"

"Is he really?" Dumbledore asked, surprised, "That's wonderful news. You can share our world with him."

Jaime rolled his eyes, "Yes it would be great if only he hadn't been abandoned by my father for using magic."

"I'm afraid I do not understand."

Jaime snarled, "If I had been there I could have helped my family understand what it meant to be a wizard. John would have never thrown my baby brother out on his arse."

"Ah,"

"Whatever old man," Jaime said, "I need to go to my baby brother. He needs to know that he's not alone in this world. He needs me now more than ever!"

"Alas as much as I would like to let you go to him, you can't leave the boundaries of these islands. The tether won't dissipate until you complete your part of our contract."

"What kill or be killed?" Jaime asked bitterly.

"Harry…"

"Whatever," he said, divorcing himself from his emotions. He didn't want anyone to see his weakness.

"However I do believe that I can do something for you and your brother."

"What?"

"Since young Sam is a wizard who has been abandoned by his family, I can make you, as his magical older sibling, his legal guardian and have him transferred to Hogwarts."

"But?" Jaime asked, thinking it was too good of a deal to come true.

"No buts," Dumbledore said, "Even though you're an adopted sibling to Sam, as Lord Potter you have the power to take in anyone and put them under your protection."

"I want it done today," Jaime demanded, "I want to see Sam."

"Of course," Dumbledore said, "Just let me consult with my counterpart at Salem and arrange that for you."

It took Dumbledore exactly an hour to convince the headmistress of Salem to release one of her young charges into his capable hands and only then it was because Jaime assured the woman that he really was Sam's brother. The paperwork making Sam his charge was much quicker to be processed. Within minutes he had Sam officially under his house's protection.

The first time Jaime saw his baby brother since his kidnapping, he swore his heart stopped. He couldn't believe that he was finally reunited with at least Sam, it couldn't be real. He had imagined their reunion hundreds of times but that didn't prepare him for the real thing at all.

Sam was much taller now than Jaime had ever seen him. Of course it made sense since the kid was older, but it still hit Jaime hard all the same. All that time lost, he could never get it back. Sam's hair was longer than ever and seemed to have a darker tinge to it, but what really struck the seventeen year old were Sam's eyes. The light and innocence in them had faded and wariness with distrust had settled in their place. Jaime knew right then and there that Sam hadn't had it easy since he left and if it hit Sam that bad, Dean and John were probably worse off. A terrible sense of guilt settled in the pit of Jaime's stomach. He knew that if he had been there for his brothers, none of the hardships would have happened. John and Jaime had a special relationship as first son and father. John always listened to him even if he didn't want to. Jaime knew that if he had stayed with his dad and got his letter to magic school he would have been able to talk his dad down from doing something he would regret.

"Hello," said Dumbledore, completely unaware of his prized pupil's dark thoughts. "Welcome to Hogwarts, young man. I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of this fine school."

"Hello," Sam replied shyly. Jaime looked at Sam in shock. The kid had changed so much…

"I do believe that the headmistress at your previous school explained why you are here."

"Well yeah, but there must be some mistake," Sam insisted, "I mean who would want me? My dad just needs some time to get used to the idea of having a witch son and I'll be going back home before you know it."

Jaime smiled sadly at the loyalty Sam was still showing their family. Although, his persistence that John would take him back was troublesome. Jaime knew that John was more stubborn than a bull and that it would take years for him to even consider changing his mind let alone welcome Sam back. Sam and Dean were never really good at convincing John to their point of view and Jaime doubted that had changed over the past couple of years.

"I do believe, Mr. Winchester, that this is no mistake. In fact the person who is willing to take you in wants you very much." Dumbledore said.

Sam frowned, "Why?" he asked.

Jaime stepped out of the shadows and into Sam's line of sight.

"I'll give you a moment to speak to one another," Dumbledore offered, walking out of his office.

He gave his baby brother a small smile and a nod. "I see you're wearing that dog-tag."

Sam automatically grabbed it with his hand but he showed no signs of recognition, "I got this a long time ago," Sam admitted, "From my oldest brother before he disappeared."

Jaime nodded, "I know," he told him, "For Christmas. You got it early because you couldn't sleep."

"It was Christmas morning," Sam pointed out, "I was a little kid."

Jaime laughed quietly to himself, "Yes indeed you were, but you're not anymore. You're all grown up now, and I missed it."

"Who are you?" Sam demanded, feeling a strange connection to Jaime.

Jaime gave his brother a big grin, "Sam, it's me, Jaime."

Sam shook his head immediately, "You can't be," he insisted, "He's gone."

Jaime sighed and walked closer to the kid making Sam back up slightly. It hurt Jaime just slightly but he knew that Sam really didn't mean it to hurt him. He knelt down and looked up at Sam, his emerald green eyes meeting smoky blue and hazel eyes. He stared at Sam long enough so the eleven year old started to recognize the teenager claiming to be his brother. Finally, Sam walked closer to Jaime and hesitantly touched Jaime's lightning bolt scar.

"I remember this," he whispered, tracing the blemish lightly, "And your eyes… Jaime?"

Jaime beamed at Sam and nodded causing the kid to engulf him in a giant hug. He came at Jaime so hard that he almost knocked the older teen over. Sam felt so safe in his older brother's grip. It was almost better than the rare occasion his father or Dean would embrace him. Jaime had always been the one Sam turned to when in need of comfort or reassurance. John was the type of dad to tell Sam to man up and deal with it while Dean was very prone to avoiding any situation having to do with emotions. Jaime was the one who benefited from their mom's presence the longest, and thus he was the one who picked up on the fact that sharing wasn't bad.

"Oh god," Jaime whispered, "I missed you so much baby brother. You have no idea how many times I was ready to pack up and go home."

"Why didn't you?" Sam asked in a small voice, "We needed you, still do really."

Jaime winced at his brother's puppy dog eyes and glared at where the old man had been standing before. It was his fault Sam was hurt. He was the one responsible for kidnapping him. Despite the fact that Jaime had quit trying to escape his captors, he was in no way accepting of his situation. The moment he found a loophole he'd be out of there so fast that even Dumbledore would be surprised.

"I want to go home with you, see dad and Dean, but I can't." Jaime said sadly.

Sam pulled out of his brother's embrace and crossed his arms over his chest, "Can't or won't?" he demanded.

Jaime smiled sadly, "I physically can't Sam. If I had any choice I'd have gone home a long time ago."

Sam frowned, "I don't understand," he said.

Jaime stood up, and took Sam's hand. Ignoring the old man's protests he took his brother to an empty classroom devoid of portraits. Taking every precaution Jaime cast every sort of detection and cancelling spell he knew. He was not going to let anyone censer the explanation Sam deserved to hear. Once the room was bug free Jaime sent a powerful locking spell at the door. The spell hit just as Dumbledore's hand was reaching for the doorknob. He did not want anyone to know that he had taken the boy-who-lived from his family. Jaime was under a gag, making him unable to contact the press, government, teachers, or his peers about the situation but Sam luckily wasn't covered by the gag. Jaime could tell Sam everything.

Jaime looked at the door shrewdly, wondering if it would hold before frowning and casting another spell at the door keeping any sort of eavesdropping out. He looked out the window and tapped a sequence of bricks which opened up into a tunnel. Jaime knew the castle better than anyone alive. Ever since he had been in first year he had been trying to find a way out. It also helped that he found a map of the school when he was in second year. The tunnel led to another classroom two floors down and another password at a plain wall led them to one of the smaller towers which had been abandoned for years. Jaime liked to go there to think and wonder about his family. It wasn't too high up but it did overlook the courtyard where all the students took their break. It wasn't visible unless one knew it was there.

"Do you remember what happened the night I disappeared?" Jaime asked making himself comfortable in a sofa he brought up there years ago. He gestured for Sam to sit next to him.

"I remember an owl, and I remember the panicking when you were gone. I don't know what happened in between."

Jaime nodded as if he expected that, "I was portkeyed here, to this very school." He explained, "He sent me a letter and as soon as I touched it I was teleported away…"

"Wait! That actually happened?" Sam interrupted, "You really disappeared into thin air?"

Jaime nodded, and Sam continued, "I thought I imagined that. No one ever believed me whenever I said that was what happened and Dean never spoke up. I was only 5, what did I know." He finished bitterly.

"Don't let anyone convince you that something's impossible Sam," Jaime said, "Because here in this world, they say that a lot. I found that we have no real limits with magic. We can do anything."

"You sound like one of those self-help videos." Sam pointed out with a grin.

Jaime returned it and sardonically replied, "I really do, don't I?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sam looked at his older brother in horror, "You mean that that old man who was in the office with us kidnapped you and is keeping you hostage here?" he asked, unable to grasp it

Jaime bit his lip, unwilling to tell his little brother something that would damage his trust on authority figures. He didn't want Sam to see all adults as untrustworthy, but it didn't hurt the fact that he liked that Sam learned that they were also only human. Sam though, took his older brother's reluctance to take as affirmative and gasped in shock.

"How…how could he do that to you? He's…he's…he's Albus Dumbledore, the person who defeated Grindewald, ending his reign of terror. He's a beacon of hope to so many people in the magical community. They devoted a lesson to him in our Magical History class. How could he of all people ruin our lives and break apart our family?" he asked, sitting hard in the chair.

Jaime sighed, "Sam…Jellybean," he said, kneeling in front of the traumatized preteen, "I…"

"How can he be so revered when he does such horrible things?" Sam asked rhetorically, not looking at his brother, not even noticing that he interrupted him.

"Sam…"

"People look up to him," Sam mumbled, "They should be told what kind of person he is."

"Sam," Jaime said, putting his hands on his shoulders, before sighing and hugging his brother tightly, "Sam, I'm here! It's alright little brother. I'm right here, not lost."

Sam just shook his head and buried his head in Jaime's shoulder. It was then that Jaime saw just how much his disappearance affected his family. He could see just how alone Sam felt, and could see in the way his brother clung to him how starved he was for any tactile contact. He could see how Dean would have closed himself off from anything that could hurt him, and how he would protect Sam with everything that he was so he wouldn't lose another brother. He saw how his dad would have thrown himself into hunting just to get over the pain of losing a son as well as his wife. John Winchester did not deal with grief well; it took everything that Jaime had to keep his dad from withdrawing from them when his mom died. He didn't want to lose another parent, not again, so he made sure John would remember that he had three sons who needed him. Dean and Sam respectively either barely or didn't at all remember what life before the death of Mary Winchester was like, so they couldn't keep their father anchored in happiness.

He kissed the top of Sam's head and vowed that nothing would take him away from his little brother again. He was a child when Dumbledore tethered him to the country, and while illegal for an adult to be tethered, legal guardians were allowed to do it to their charges when underage. Jaime thought back to that night, the night his ability to go home was lost to him for a very long time.

_Flashback_

_Jaime was meticulous with his preparations. It was the end of first year and he was going to be sent to stay with an old friend of his biological father's. The man was named Remus Lupin and he was a werewolf. As the son of a hunter, Jaime grew up hearing about the supernatural. He knew that despite the fact that most werewolves were innocent of any crime except being in the wrong place at the wrong time, the man was dangerous. _

_He had packed his vault keys, his invisibility cloak he received for Christmas that once belonged to James Potter, his wand, food, clothing, matches, candles, a blanket or two, a dagger he found in an abandoned classroom, salt, potions, potions ingredients, and a couple hundred in both British and American currency that he had sent to him from Gringotts. Luckily he had found a way to shrink and unshrink his things by using a password that didn't require active magic as well as a potion which would negate anything magical that was used to trace him. He planned to drink that once he got off the train._

_It wasn't that he disliked the school. In fact he enjoyed being a Slytherin very much and would miss many of his friends, but he also missed his family and needed to be with them once more. In one of the many Wizarding Law books Jaime read, he found out that if a muggle-raised student did not want to stay past their first year, it was perfectly legal for them to go home to the muggle world so long as they promised not to tell anyone about magic and if intending to continue learning that they'd find a ministry approved tutor. He planned to use this law to its fullest extent._

_After packing his trunk, and letting his owl, Hedwig, out of her cage to fly wherever she was going, he went down to the common room to say good bye to his best friends. Once he reached the area, he couldn't help but feel some nostalgia. If it were under different circumstanced he would have loved to have gone to Hogwarts but now knew that his place was elsewhere. He sat down next to Tracy Davis and gave her a random hug._

_She smiled at him and leaned into his embrace, "What's this about Jaime?" she asked._

_Jaime shrugged, "I'm going to miss you…all of you," he added looking at the rest of his group of friends. _

_Blaise Zabini grinned at Jaime and Daphne Greengrass gave him a saucy wink. Theodore Nott just rolled his eyes and Draco Malfoy smirked. "Of course you'll miss us, Potter! You'll be in the presence of plebeians for two almost three months." he commented, arrogantly, "Look on the bright side, at least you won't be staying with those muggles that Dumbledore claims are your relatives."_

_Jaime sighed in slight relief, "As much as I don't mind the muggle world Dray, I have to admit that I am extremely grateful that after staying with them for the Yule holidays, your dad was able to declare them unfit for being the guardians of a wizard."_

_Daphne snorted, "Of course they were unfit, Jaime. Not only did you come back with a bruise the size of a quaffle on your arm, but you had lost several pounds and had a limp. I'm surprised that Lord Malfoy didn't have them sent to Azkaban for abusing a wizard."_

_Jaime shrugged sheepishly, "He wanted to," he admitted, "I just refused to cooperate. I'm the one who was thrust upon them; there was no need to punish them any further."_

_Theo snorted, "Only you would feel guilty for something that was completely not your fault. Dumbledore is the one who sent you to them despite your numerous protests, and Dursley and his wife were the ones who decided to hurt you for something completely out of your control."_

_The entire group stared at him in shock._

"_What?"_

_Blaise gave him a flabbergasted look before saying, "That's the longest thing I've ever heard you say, and I've known you since we were in diapers."_

_Theo just snorted, and did not speak another word until breakfast the next morning. Tracy changed the subject. It could have been because Jaime was getting quite uncomfortable with this line of conversation, but most knew it was because Tracy could not stand any sort of serious talk for long stretches of time._

"_Did you know Weasley was in the hospital wing? Him, his pet mud…muggleborn Granger, and Lardbottom?" she gossiped glancing at Jaime when she almost slipped and called her a mudblood. Jaime did not like degrading the muggles or muggleborn at all._

_Jaime rolled his eyes. He was very much against the prejudices everyone had against everyone else for being put in different houses upon the welcoming feast. He thought it was stupid to resent someone for being brave or loyal or smart. Unfortunately his friends didn't really do anything but humor him whenever he went on his spiels about how Hogwarts and the wizarding world were being archaic._

"_What did the golden trio do this time? Forget to feed the half-breed Hagrid?" Draco snorted, unable to resist laughing at his own lame joke._

_Tracy was the only other person who laughed. Once they realized that everyone else was either staring at them or laughing at them (Blaise) they stopped and Tracy shared what she had learned with her friends._

"_Actually I heard that they went into the forbidden third corridor and that the professors had to rescue them."_

_Jaime snorted, "How much do you want to bet that Dumbledore wanted me to go with them?" he asked, "They actually told me all about how the Dark Lord was going to steal the Sorcerer's Stone and how since I was Harry Potter, I had to help them keep it safe."_

"_When was this?" Daphne asked a trace of humor evident in her tone of voice._

_Jaime shrugged, "Before dinner sometime yesterday," he admitted, "They seemed rather desperate to have me come with them. Longbottom even kept glancing back at Dumbledore's empty chair."_

_Draco snorted, "How transparent," he commented, "Just because you're the boy-who-lived doesn't mean you're going to jump up and start running into danger the moment you hear about the Dark Lord. It would be rather stupid and definitely not self-preserving._

_Jaime shrugged, "I talked to Snape in the beginning of the year about how the headmaster was going to try to train me to be his pawn. He told me not to take after James Potter and try to save the day when it didn't need saving. The man still hates me, but now that I'm in his house, he isn't too bad."_

_Draco snorted, "That's because Snape's in love with your biological mother," he said, "Father told me that Snape even asked the Dark Lord to spare her."_

_Jaime thought about it for a moment before shrugging, "That's probably why whenever he speaks to me he prefers to look into my eyes. They tell me my mother had green eyes and passed them on to me."_

"_Anyway," Tracy interrupted, dissatisfied that her change in conversation became serious once more, "What are you all doing over the summer? I know that Jaime is going to stay with Lupin but what about the rest of you?"_

_Draco, as usual, was the first to speak, "Mother and I are going to Malfoy Island off the coast of Spain and father will be joining us in August. He is very busy with the Minister right now."_

_Daphne was next, "Astoria and I are being sent to our grandmother," she admitted, "I assume it is so that Grandmother has the chance to influence us into being proper ladies."_

_Blaise snorted, "I don't know how it's going to help you," he said, "You're the most proper young lady in this school."_

_Daphne scoffed, "That doesn't mean that there isn't room for improvement."_

_Blaise stared at her, "Improvement?" he asked._

"_Well I'm going shopping in Paris with my cousins," Tracy said, "And then spending time on our farm riding horses and taking care of the cows and goats. I can't wait to see Mist, my horse! I've missed her."_

"_I'm going to attend my mother's next big wedding, this time to someone who I hope to be the last in a long line of spouses. He's a baker you see, barely has a Knut to his name, but mother says she loves him which is a first. She didn't even love my father and he was around the longest."_

"_Give your mother my congratulations, will you?" Jaime asked, "It takes a lot of courage to marry someone after becoming a widow so many times. My dad is still reeling after mom was killed."_

_Draco looked at Jaime strangely, "You do know that Lady Zabini kills her spouses don't you?" he asked making Blaise protest._

_Jaime shook his head, "That doesn't matter," he said, "Even if it were true. I admire anyone who has the courage to get back up in the saddle after so many deaths."_

_The group sat silently for a moment before Jaime got up and announced that he was going to go see the Weasley Twins. Blaise immediately got up to join him. Draco rolled his eyes, muttering something about ginger weasels and Daphne returned to reading her book. Theo also got up, mostly because he had decided early in the year to help Jaime keep away from his hundreds of fans, and Tracy went over to a group of second years to exchange gossip. _

_They walked out of the common room towards the seventh floor. Jaime had been to Gryffindor Tower often but rarely with Blaise or Theo. The Gryffindors thought that by allowing Harry Potter entrance to their tower, he'd switch sides and join the 'light'. IN the beginning of the year they all acted much betrayed and often showed their displeasure by cursing Jaime's housemates, but after a discussion with Dumbledore they did a complete 180. _

"_Hey Potter," they called as he walked across the common room to the boy's side of the dormitories. _

_Jaime nodded absentmindedly and walked up to the third year dorms. He opened the door and spotted the twins' dorm mate, Lee Jordon._

"_Lee," Jaime said, "Do you know where the terrors are?"_

_Lee just smirked at Jaime and rolled his eyes, "They're setting up a prank for the teachers over the summer but should be back soon."_

_Blaise and Jaime couldn't help but grin at each other making Theo roll his eyes. They loved pranks, especially on the teachers. After a few minutes of discussing just what they thought the twins would do, they returned, laughing their heads off._

"_Can you imagine Snape's face when he enters his classroom only to be bombarded by those shampoo orbs?" Fred or George asked, cracking up._

_Blaise, Jaime, and Theo all sobered up and put on their serious faces. They stared at the twins with disapproval making them stop laughing and stare at the first years in shock. This stare down lasted for about a minute before Blaise couldn't handle it anymore and broke down laughing._

"_I can't believe you're pranking Professor Snape!" he exclaimed, "With shampoo!"_

_Jaime rolled his eyes at his fellow first year, "It's not that funny. You know the man has a hard time maintaining his hygiene after hours slaving over cauldrons brewing potions."_

"_Oh come on Jaime!" Blaise cried, "You know that there are many different ways to keep clean while brewing potions. He's just being lazy."_

"_Actually by using those spells and potions, you can affect the potion being brewed."_

"_How?" Lee asked._

_Jaime smiled at the other third year, "Potions require a wizard's ambient magic in order to brew properly, hence the reason there are many potions muggles cannot brew. The protections for hair, skin, etc. create a barrier between the wizard's magic and the potion."_

_Lee, George, and Fred looked at Jaime in shock, wondering how this first year knew what many seventh years never learned. Jaime was highly intelligent and often was in the library or classroom studying everything he could about magic. He planned to go home and thus needed to know as much about magic as possible. He thought that it would be useful as a hunter._

"_Anyway, as fascinating it is to hear about your pranks, I have a favor to ask of you guys." Jaime said, gesturing to the twins, "I need you to create chaos on the train right before we hit Platform 9 ¾."_

_George grinned, "Chaos is our specialty!"_

"_Do you have any preferences?" Fred asked._

_Jaime shrugged, "Just something that would draw attention away from me. You know how everyone is about the boy-who-lived."_

_The twins smirked, "We can do that!"_

_The Slytherin first years went back down to their common room. Blaise ran ahead eager to share the prank with his friends while Theo hung back with Jaime. The silent boy looked at his friend suspiciously._

"_You're planning something," he said._

_Jaime gave his friend an easy smile. He wasn't easy to intimidate. "Theo, you know how much I hate the attention garnered by my being Harry Potter."_

"_You may hate it, but you use it to your advantage. You're planning something. I hope you don't regret it."_

_Jaime stayed silent, unwilling to reveal that he hoped for the same thing. He finished packing his trunk and went down to lunch with his friends before getting on the Hogwarts Express. They claimed a compartment to themselves; well most of them did anyway. Draco was patrolling the train cars with Crabbe and Goyle, looking for people to taunt. He preferred not to show that he was friends with Harry Potter in public. Right before the train arrived at the platform; there was a commotion in the cars far away from Jaime. Quickly taking advantage of the distraction, Jaime pulled out his broom and jumped out the opening compartment doors. He got on top his broom and started to fly away when a spell caught him and everything went dark. _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Someone shot a spell at you while you were flying?" Sam demanded with eyes wide, "But the first thing you learn in flying class is not to shoot spells at people on brooms. It can be fatal."

Jaime chuckled, "I'm alright little brother. I had a few bumps and bruises but otherwise I was fine. Remus caught me before I hit the ground."

"Remus?" Sam asked, "You seem fond of him."

Jaime shrugged, "I wanted to come home but living with Remus wasn't too bad. He may be a werewolf, but he's not a bad person."

Sam's eyes widened even more if possible, "Dad would hate that you think like that," he pointed out.

"Dad has a very black and white view of the world. He prefers it that way, makes him feel less guilt when hunting."

"You mean that dad might have hunted things that are good?" Sam asked.

Jaime shook his head, "Most of the supernatural that dad hunts have killed. He locates them by finding news stories about human deaths, disasters, etc." he explained, "So he most likely doesn't kill anything that doesn't harm humans first."

Sam bit his lip, wondering if everything that Jaime was saying was true. He never really wondered if the things his dad and brothers hunted were anything but evil but now he didn't know what to believe.

_Flashback_

_When Jaime woke up, he was confused and sore. The last thing he remembered was flying out of the train station before everything went black. He looked around himself, not recognizing the dark blue walls and grey covers over the bed he was lying on. He tried to locate his wand but didn't see it anywhere. He considered running but before the door opened revealing Dumbledore and a younger man who looked as if he had seen better days._

"_Ah, Harry! You're awake!" Dumbledore exclaimed cheerfully._

_Jaime growled under his breath, "It's Jaime!"_

"_I would like to introduce you to one of your father's best friend, Remus Lupin. He shall be caring for you over the holidays."_

"_I'm so happy that you're here, Harry. We've been looking for you for a very long time." Remus said, reaching out to place his hand on the boy's shoulder but he didn't._

"_Where am I?" Jaime demanded, ignoring Remus._

"_This, my boy, is Lion's Cottage, a Potter ancestral home. I have decided to allow you and Remus to live here before you reach your majority so that you have a place to call home."_

_Jaime scowled, "I already have a place to call home, it's with my…" he was abruptly cut off. He tried to say it again but was cut off once more. He looked at Dumbledore in horror._

"_What did you do to me?" he demanded._

_Remus looked between Jaime and Dumbledore in confusion, "Harry? Are you alr…" he was spelled into unconsciousness._

"_My dear Remus," Dumbledore muttered, "I do not wish to burden you with such knowledge." He removed the last few minutes from Remus' memory._

_Jaime stared at the old man in horror and curled up at the headboard. What was wrong with this man? Was he insane? Was he dangerous? How could he defend himself from the man if even the adults couldn't protect themselves?_

"_Now Harry," Dumbledore said, turning towards the eleven year old, "I can't have you telling anyone about where you've been for the majority of your life. It would endanger your father and brothers and we can't have that now, can we?"_

_Jaime didn't know whether the man truly believed this or if he was threatening to do something to the rest of the Winchester clan. In either case he decided to stay silent and hope the man would leave soon._

"_As for your stunt earlier," Dumbledore said with a regretful sigh making Jaime tense, "I'm afraid we cannot risk you doing something that dangerous again. You were lucky that I had Alastair on the platform for your protection. I'm afraid that I'll have to make sure you don't try that sort of thing again. Tell me Harry, do you know what a tether is?" _

_Jaime frowned and shook his head, hoping that it wasn't as terrible as it sounded._

"_A tether is a magical binding; it keeps the subject of the bond within a certain boundary until certain conditions are met. I took the liberty of spelling one on you while you were asleep."_

_Jaime wanted to scream but he was too afraid to provoke the man into doing something else. Dumbledore was not sane, it just wasn't possible. How could such a man have so much power? Shouldn't someone have noticed his instability?_

"_I know how cruel this must feel to you young Harry," Dumbledore said making Jaime scoff, "But I'm doing this to protect you. Until Voldemort is gone for good, I cannot let you leave the relative safety of my presence. I am the only person Voldemort fears you know."_

"_How can I be safe within the borders of a country that Voldemort set his sight on?" Jaime asked before he could stop himself, "Wouldn't I be safer in America?"_

_Dumbledore sighed and sat down on the foot of Jaime's bed making the boy try to scoot back further. "Alas my boy, nowhere is really safe for you. You defeated Voldemort as an infant and thus had a target etched on your forehead."_

"_Why did he attack me in the first place?" Jaime demanded._

_Dumbledore gave him a sad look, "Don't you worry about that just yet my boy. You are young and deserve to have a full childhood."_

_Jaime had a few choice words for the old man but Remus was stirring. Dumbledore had already went over to him to help the werewolf up. Remus held his head, and groaned._

"_What happened?" he asked._

"_Remus my boy!" Dumbledore exclaimed with fake relief, "Are you alright? You fell and hit your head on the bed post. I'm afraid I do not know why."_

"_I tripped?" Remus asked._

"_Probably over the carpet," Dumbledore said with a slight chuckle, "I am relieved that you are alright."_

_Remus looked up and spotted Jaime, "You must think I'm a clumsy fool," he said, "I don't usually do things like this."_

_Jaime gave Remus a shaky smile, "Everyone has their moments," he said, "I don't think any less of you."_

"_That's good," Remus said, "Now I do believe that I came here for a reason. Dinner is ready in the kitchen if you would care to join the headmaster and I."_

_Jaime nodded and followed the two men into the kitchen where he spotted some sausages and potatoes. He sat down and just looked at the food. He was not used to homemade food anymore. The last meal that he had homemade was what his mom had made before her death._

"_Do you not like bangers and mash?" Remus asked after swallowing what was in his mouth._

"_Bangers and what?" _

"_The sausage and potatoes," Remus clarified, "We call them bangers and mash in the UK."_

_Jaime took a forkful and put it in his mouth, nodding. He did like it. Dinner was mostly a dialogue between Remus and Dumbledore. They spoke mostly about the past, trying to spike Jaime's curiosity. Jaime was more occupied by the thought that he wouldn't be able to see his family, not for a very long time. Everyone thought Voldemort was dead but Dumbledore's tether proved to Jaime that the dark lord was still out there. He didn't want to hunt him down, despite his evilness, the man was still human. It wasn't his fight but it would have to be if he ever wanted to go home._

_End Flashback_

Jaime looked out the window in sadness. That was probably the worst day of his life. He had just learned that he had to kill someone that he couldn't care less about or else never see his family again. It was pure luck that he knew Sam was even a wizard, and that he was here with him.

Sam watched as his brother drowned in his memories. He didn't know what to do. With Dean he knew that if he left the older boy alone, he'd be fine after a while but Jaime was an anomaly. He didn't know whether Jaime minded getting hugs or if he wanted to be left alone. Taking a deep breath, he walked over to Jaime and rested his hand on Jaime's shoulder. Seeing how Jaime didn't shrug it off, Sam enveloped his big brother in a hug. Jaime immediately leaned into Sam, having been craving any tactile touch. Having his brother craving Sam's touch made the preteen feel a hundred feet tall. It was nice to be needed, especially by family.

"Tell me about Hogwarts," Sam asked after a few moments of quiet.

Jaime smiled at the thought. Sure the headmaster of the school wasn't his favorite person alive but some of his best times happened at Hogwarts.

"You're going to love it here Jellybean," Jaime said, pulling away from his brother so he could look at the eleven year old, "The classes are amazing and the teachers know so much about magic. Sure this place is behind the times, especially considering American Magic Schools but the atmosphere is magical. Honestly if I didn't know any better I'd say the school was alive.

"My friends are awesome; they stick with me through everything, even when the rest of the wizarding world turns their back on me. I think that when I go home, I'll still keep in touch with them. They know all about hunting and Blaise even wants to try it."

Sam smiled at his brother, but inside he was quite jealous that Jaime actually got to keep his friends and shared his life with them. Jaime noticed his little brother's jealousy, it was quite obvious, and reassured the muggleborn that he too would make friends.

"Can you tell me about that guy you stay with over the summer?" Sam asked, unwilling to admit that he forgot the strange name.

Jaime laughed, "Sure,"

_Flashback_

_It was dark outside, and the moon was in its final phase before the full moon. Jaime looked up at the sky, wondering what his dad and brothers were doing. He didn't notice when Remus came behind him and jumped when the older man put his hand on Jaime's shoulder._

"_The moon is beautiful tonight," Remus commented, ignoring the fact that Jaime didn't notice him, "I always loved the night, especially when the moon and stars are clearly visible."_

_Jaime shrugged, "It's alright," he said, "But you should see the dessert night sky. There are literally millions of stars as far as your eyes can see and the moon is almost as bright as the sun. Dean and I spent hours just staring at the stars whenever we found ourselves in the dessert. Dad gave up trying to get us to sleep at night there years ago."_

_Remus frowned, "Dean? Dad? I don't understand. If you have a family then why did the headmaster ask me to take care of you over the summers? Shouldn't you go home?"_

_Jaime felt traitorous tears welling up and he wiped them away angrily. He tried to respond but couldn't. He shook his head in frustration and growled. Remus knelt down in front of the eleven almost twelve year old in concern._

"_Harry? Cub? Are you alright?"_

_Jaime shook his head, "I can't," he managed to choke out, "I can't…"_

_He fell down to his knees and started to sob. When Remus came forward to envelop  
>Jaime in his embrace, the boy didn't resist. He knew that Remus was a pawn in Dumbledore's game just like he was. The only difference was that at least Jaime knew that Dumbledore was using him, Remus didn't.<em>

"_What can't you do? Go home? Did your family resent your magic?" Remus asked._

_Jaime shook his head. Remus asked him some other scenarios but the man did not get close to the problem. Jaime should have guessed, the man was one of Dumbledore's sheep, he would never suspect the old man of doing something nefarious. In the end, when Jaime was about ready to tell Remus to give up, the man surprised him greatly._

"_Is someone preventing you from going home?"_

_Jaime stared at Remus in surprise and nodded. Sure Remus didn't ask if Dumbledore was behind it, but at least he got the gist of it. The man swore and started pacing furiously._

"_How dare they?" he demanded, "As happy as I am to have this chance to get to know you, it's not right to keep you from going home. I…"_

_Jaime gave Remus a blank stare making the older man feel as if the boy was reading his soul. He stopped his rant and even fidgeted under Jaime's gaze. He swallowed and gave the boy a shaky grin._

"_I'm not that interesting to look at am I?" Remus asked._

_Jaime shrugged, "It's just that no one in this world ever really stood up for me like you just did. Even if it never works out, I'm happy to know you would do anything to see me happy."_

"_Of course I would," Remus replied, "You're my cub, pack. I always protect those I love especially when they're pack."_

"_Pack?" Jaime asked, finding the terminology funny._

_Remus winced, "You might want to sit down for this Jaime," he said, pointing at the chair across the room, "It's not a nice truth."_

_Jaime was weary. He wouldn't put it past Dumbledore to place him with a psycho during the summer so that when September rolled around, he'd feel indebted to the person who got him out of there. That's what Dumbledore did with the Dursleys, why would this be any different?_

"_I'm a werewolf," Remus finally said and Jaime almost missed it because he was so consumed in his thoughts._

"_You're a what?" Jaime asked._

"_I'm a werewolf. A werewolf is a…"_

"_I know what a werewolf is, thank you." Jaime said, "But what I don't understand is how you know that you are."_

_Remus frowned, "It's rather obvious, Harry."_

"_It's Jaime, after my middle name, James," he corrected._

"_Jaime then," Remus said, somewhat pleased that Jaime wanted to be known by his biological father's name._

"_In my experience and from what dad told me, werewolves usually don't know that they are werewolves. They go to sleep, change, kill a few people, then go back to bed and feel as if they slept through the night when they wake." Jaime explained._

_Remus frowned, "That sounds highly unlikely," he commented, "I've known about my affliction since I was bitten."_

_Jaime frowned and thought for a moment, "Do you desire human hearts?" he asked._

_Remus dropped his cup of tea which splashed all over the floor and spluttered, "Human hearts? What are you talking about, Ha…Jaime?"_

_Jaime frowned and asked, "Is it possible for there to be more than one type of werewolf; a magical kind and a non-magical one?" _

_Remus picked up his mess, and poured himself a new cup of tea. He took a long draft and the responded, "I've never heard of such a thing. I know some muggle werewolves, and they go through the same things as I do."_

"_Is it possible for American werewolves to be different from British?" he asked._

_Remus shrugged, "I don't think so, Jaime." He admitted, "But I could be wrong."_

"_Are there demons in Britain?"_

"_Demons? Harry, what are you talking about? There is no such thing as demons."_

_Jaime narrowed his eyes, wondering how people with magic didn't know about demons. Did they not know about hell? How was it that hunters, people without magic, know more about the supernatural world than those that lived around the supernatural all their lives?_

"_Magic," Jaime whispered, confusing Remus, "I think that there are different types of magic in the world and they manifest in different people in different ways."_

"_But there's only magic," Remus said, completely perplexed._

_Jaime just smiled at Remus and walked towards his new room. Poor Remus was completely bewildered by Jaime's reaction to his lycanthropy. He expected Jaime to run away from his screaming, or to be completely fascinated. How was he going to take care of an eleven year old that he did not understand? How could he raise James Potter and Lily Potter in one person?_

_End Flashback_

Sam stared at his older brother in horror, "You live with a werewolf?" he demanded.

Jaime gave his brother a smile, "Yep," he just said, and that one word sent Sam into a panic.

"Are you alright? Did you get bit? What do you do during the full moons?" he asked without a pause in between for answers. He was out of his element. Sometimes Sam felt more like the older brother than the younger. Jaime and Dean were both crazy!

"Relax Jellybean," Jaime chuckled, "I'm not a werewolf, I promise. Remus lets me stay with my friends on full moon nights. Sirius tries to get me to stay and hang out with them since Remus is on the wolfsbane potion but his ideas get shot down almost as fast as he thinks them up."

Sam looked at Jaime skeptically, as if he could discern whether or not he was lying or not just with a glance. After the scrutinizing, Sam sighed in relief and gave Jaime another hug. He was making up for lost time.

"Who's Sirius?" Sam asked after a moment.

Jaime rolled his eyes fondly, "He's my godfather," he said, "He was supposed to be the one to take me in after my birth parents died, but he was put in prison instead."

"Prison?" Sam yelped, "For what? Wait, biological parents?"

"Sam, I'm adopted. Mom and dad took me in when I was a baby after my biological parents died." Jaime explained.

Sam stared at him in shock, "But you're my brother…"

"Of course I am Jellybean. Blood isn't the only thing that makes family."

"So this Sirius was supposed to raise you?" he asked, his voice betraying how he felt about Sirius.

"Dad commits credit card fraud, grave defilement; he impersonates government officials, and does many other very illegal things. I don't think we have the right to judge, Sam."

"But why was he in prison?"

"Murder," Jaime answered making Sam yelp, "But he's innocent. Another one of my biological father's friends really did it. He framed Sirius before going into hiding as a rat for 12 years."

Sam looked at his brother with wide eyes, "You never have a quiet life, do you?" he asked.

Jaime shrugged, "No, but if I did I probably would be bored. Fate only puts you through what you can handle and let me tell you that she thinks that I can handle a lot."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, "Sure you're biological parents died, mom died, dad became a hunter, you were kidnapped, and you live with a werewolf and someone most people saw as a murder, but why do I have the feeling that you went through more?"

"Because I did Sam," Jaime admitted reluctantly, "Dumbledore decided that I need training so he set up some tasks."

"Tasks? Training? For what?"

Jaime looked out the window darkly, and then looked at his brother solemnly, "That's something that I don't like to talk about. I promise that I'll tell you eventually, just not now."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As Sam entered the Great Hall, he couldn't help but feel overwhelmed. The room was huge and full of people. In his old school, he was sure that there were about the same amount of students but they were never gathered in a format like this. He grabbed Jaime's hand and squeezed it tight. Jaime smiled at his brother and pulled him into a half-hug.

"Don't worry Sam," he said quietly, "They don't bite."

Sam gave his brother a mean look but didn't remove himself from his brother's hold. The two were about to sit down at the Slytherin Table next to Jaime's friends but Snape intercepted them and directed Sam to the front of the hall where McGonagall was waiting with the sorting hat. Jaime scowled at his head of house but knew that in order for Sam to be enrolled at Hogwarts he would have to be sorted. After a reassuring glance, Sam followed Snape to the front of the hall where Dumbledore stood to make an announcement. The youngest Winchester felt an unnatural rage boil up within him and suddenly the golden goblets around him exploded.

Most of the hall screamed but Jaime only smirked and gave his brother a thumbs up which helped calm the kid down enough to look innocent of the act. Once Sam made it to the front, Dumbledore smiled down at him.

"Are you ready, young Mr. Winchester?" he asked quietly but before Sam could reply, Dumbledore exclaimed loudly, "If everyone could please settle down, I have an announcement to make."

The students calmed down enough to go back to their seats. Of course those who were closest to the goblets eyed them wearily but sat down all the same. Jaime's friends and other classmates were asking him who Sam was but the guy didn't say anything. Instead his gaze was focused on his brother.

"We have a treat today," he said smiling, "Young Mr. Winchester has transferred from Salem across the pond, and will be attending school here. He is a first year and thus has yet to be sorted. If you would please Professor McGonagall,"

McGonagall nodded.

"Samuel Winchester!" she cried and gestured for Sam to come over.

He sat down on the stool and felt the older woman place the hat on his head. He was nervous. No one informed him about the sorting. The only thing he knew was that he wanted to be with his brother.

"Ah," the hat spoke, startling Sam, "Mr. Winchester, this is quite a surprise. Never before have I sorted a first year so late. I see you are more like your eldest brother than I care to admit. It was difficult to sort him, but I do believe that you shall be easier. You both have qualities from all four houses: bravery, intelligence, loyalty, and cunning. I presume that you wish to be put in the house of the serpents with young Lord Potter."

Sam frowned, "Lord?"

The hat chuckled and shouted out, "Slytherin!"

Sam jumped up once more but once McGonagall removed the sorting hat from his head, he practically sprinted towards Jaime and sat down next to him, curled into his side. Sam hated all the attention directed towards him but knew that Jaime would keep him safe.

"Welcome to our house," said Blaise with a cheery grin.

Draco had his nose in the air, "I've never heard of the Winchester family."

Jaime scowled at his friend, "Knock it off Draco!" he exclaimed thumping the young aristocrat on the arm, "This is my youngest brother, Sam. He's under the wing of the house of Potter. Sam, these are my closest friends: Daphne, Tracy, Draco, Blaise and Theo."

Sam gave them a shy smile making the girls coo. He was such a cute kid. Sam didn't notice their expressions; if he did he'd probably crawl under the table. Instead he started filling his plate. Breakfast was the last thing he had eaten and now was starving. Jaime was amused that Sam actually put vegetables on his plate and started eating them. If Dean were there, he'd be tossing the greens across the room just for being on the table.

Once everyone finished their meals and the headmaster dismissed them, Jaime led Sam towards the Slytherin Common Room, and made sure to share his knowledge about the school to the young hunter. Sam listened to everything in awe. This may have been the school that kept Jaime from their family, but it was Hogwarts, the most magical magic school ever.

"…out for Mr. Filch," Jaime said as Sam tuned back in, "He's the meanest janitor I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. He doesn't bother much with our house since he's friends with Snape but if you are caught breaking a rule he takes a lot of enjoyment in punishing us."

Sam gulped, "Is…is corporal punishment still used here? This place is so backwards…"

Jaime smiled and shook his head, "Filch only wishes it was. Once of the first things the old man did was put a stop to corporal punishments. Anyway, there are four routes to the Slytherin Common Room from the Great Hall, but only two are accessible to the average student, one for those who know the secret, and the final is only accessible to me and mine."

"Why?" Sam asked, "Is it a special corridor for the oldest students?"

Jaime shook his head, "Do you remember that special talent I asked you to keep a secret from dad?"

Sam shook his head.

Jaime smiled, "That's alright Sam," he said, "You were only a little kid. I honestly didn't expect you to remember. Anyway, it happened when we were staying in Buffalo, NY. You were about three then. Dad was out hunting and left us in the motel. You and Dean were climbing the walls with boredom. It was hot outside, and since the motel didn't have a pool, we didn't have anything to do. Finally, having had it with both of you, I wrote a note for dad and left it on the TV. Then I made sure both of you were dressed and took you to the zoo.

"It was your first visit, and Dean didn't remember when mom took us when we were younger so it was a new experience. We walked around the entire zoo. We probably spent an hour at the elephant exhibit alone. You were so fascinated by the huge creature, and Dean was trying to make the elephant trumpet. Our last stop was the reptile house. You were scared of them so stuck by me the entire time. Dean had run ahead. We spotted the Eastern Indigo Snake which was a beautiful blue color. You were in awe, wondering how a snake could be such a pretty color. I joked around, pretending to ask the snake, but instead of it being pretend I really did ask him and much to my surprise, he spoke back."

"Wait," Sam said, "I think I remember that…a bit. So you can talk to snakes?"

"It's called Parseltongue," Jaime explained, "The most famous parseltongue was Salazar Slytherin and Lord Voldemort. I could have been on the list, but no one outside of my friends and you knows about my abilities."

"Why would you be on the list, Jaime?" Sam asked as they stepped into the common room.

Jaime smiled bitterly, "Because I'm Harry Potter," he said, "The boy-who-lived."

"Isn't he the baby that somehow stopped that major dark lord they had in England?" he asked skeptically.

Jaime smirked, "I was even ganking bad guys as an infant. That must be a record or something."

"You're serious?" Sam asked.

Blaise overheard them and came over. He put Jaime in a head lock and ruffled his messy hair. "Of course he's serious baby Potter-Winchester." he cried, "No one would expect it from someone so nerdy looking but yes, it was our dear Jaime who defeated the Dark Lord!"

"It's just Winchester, Blaise," Jaime corrected, "For me and especially for Sam. After all he was born and raised as a Winchester."

"Are you going to hog your baby brother all to yourself, or are you going to introduce him to the other firsties?" Daphne asked, not even looking up from her Transfiguration textbook.

Jaime, Sam, and Blaise were sitting in the armchairs by the fireplace. The seventh years claimed that spot in their very first year. The rest of the house knew better than to sit there. Blaise and Draco were difficult to deal with on their good days let alone when they were mad that someone took their spot. Tracy wasn't sitting with them; she was sitting with a group of her most avid followers who wanted to be just as 'wonderful' as she was. Draco was preaching to Crabbe, Goyle and some of the younger years from his arm chair towards the middle of the room. Most of his phrases used to start with, 'My father…' but lately he had been reciting his own views. Theo was sitting on the floor staring into the fire. He was a deep thinker and it would take several prompts to get him interested in the surrounding conversations.

Jaime told Sam to sit down in his seat while he used the arm for a perch. He looked at his brother fondly as the eleven year old stared at the common room in awe and ruffled his hair. Looking at the other first years who were staring curiously at Sam, he gestured them over. The first years complied nervously, but almost turned around when Draco fixed his steely eyes on them. Sure it was tradition for the seventh years to take them under their wings, but they were the princes and princesses of Slytherin. Anyone would be nervous.

"Hey you guys," Jaime said, gesturing for them to sit down in front of him.

Sam scooted off the armchair and sat with his fellow year-mates, feeling awkward in the chair. He looked at Jaime, surprised at how easily he took the position of leader. From the little he remembered, Jaime always let Dean take the lead.

"How has it been since we last spoke?" he asked,

They were silent for a moment before one of the more ballsy boys spoke, "McGonagall is unfair!" he exclaimed, "Cassie was the first one to turn the matchstick into a needle but Phillips got the points for it."

Blaise who was watching Jaime's session snorted, "That's surprising," he muttered sarcastically, "Tell me, is this kid a Gryffindor?"

The first years nodded, some even sneered making Jaime roll his eyes.

"Is the Gryffindor a mud…leborn?" Blaise changed his word quickly so Jaime wouldn't thump him in the head.

The ones who sneered actually growled.

"Then it's to be expected. McGonagall doesn't dock points from us for no reason but she does tend to favor her lions and even the other houses before ours. She is especially nice to those new to our world."

Jaime shrugged, drawing attention back to himself, "She's a good professor and despite her personal prejudices, is pretty fair. Nonetheless, she is your professor so I don't want to hear anything about the first years disrespecting her or any other professors." He insisted making them nod quickly.

"Now, I'd like to introduce you guys to Sam Winchester. He will be joining you guys in the morning for lessons and I expect you all to stick together. Most people will assume he is a muggleborn, but he's my brother." He explained.

"How is that possible? All the stories say you're an only child!" insisted Cassie from the back.

Jaime rolled his eyes once more, "They also say that I am the epitome of Gryffindor and that I will save everyone whenever they need it. Honestly those are just stories. I'm just a normal person, just ask Sam here. Have you ever seen me shoot webs out of my hands or fly without a broomstick?"

Sam smiled and shook his head.

"But what's that got to do with anything?" blurted out one of the shier girls from the back before she could help herself.

Jaime just had to grin and wonder what these purebloods would do once confronted by the awesomeness that was muggle superheroes. He then summoned one of his old comic books from underneath his bed in his dorm and passed it around. The first years with exception of Sam had never seen such a book and thus were totally in awe over the colorful pictures. When Sam managed to take a peak, he just had to laugh. He may have been young but he remembered his older brothers' obsessions with x-men. Dean still kept a box full of the comic books in the trunk of the Impala.

"Do you have more?" Sam just had to ask.

Jaime blushed slightly and nodded, "Remus buys them and sends them to me by owl post."

Sam gave his brother a knowing look, "You and Dean are so much alike it's scary sometimes."

Jaime was quite happy to hear that. Once everyone saw the comics Jaime ushered them all off to bed. It was getting late and they had Snape first thing. In public, Snape favored his snakes but in private would punish them for every infraction. Jaime held Sam back, he had to explain some rules of the Slytherin House to his brother.

"You need to be careful Jellybean. Slytherin House is disliked by the majority of the school and they wouldn't hesitate to make your life miserable. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff aren't as bad as the Gryffindors but you should keep your guard up at all times anyway.

"If you do something to dishonor the serpent house, in public Snape will back you up but in private you might as well grovel for forgiveness. Just ask Dray here," Jaime snickered, "He has the most experience!"

Draco looked up and scowled at Jaime. He had no idea what they were talking about but he heard his name and Jaime was laughing. It was appropriate to scowl at his friend whenever the teen had that mischievous look on his face.

"The school is split into the four houses, and apparently any triumphs gain you points while any rule breaking means you lose them. Quiddditch is the best game on the planet; each house has its own team."

"Isn't that the game you play on brooms?" Sam asked.

Jaime beamed at his little brother, "You're not scared of heights too, are you?"

"Too?" Sam asked, rather confused. Who else was afraid of heights?

"Dean cried every time I made him go on the swings and the slide." Jaime whispered conpiringly.

Sam laughed, "Seriously?" he demanded before sobering up, "I miss Dean,"

Jaime nodded and gave his baby brother a hug, "I know Jellybean," he said, "I miss him too."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Dean slammed down the trunk of the Impala hard, hoping to incense his dad but instead managed to send himself into panic over the beauty. He loved the Impala and honestly it was one of the few good things left in his life. His life had gone from bad to worse starting with his mom's death, Jaime's disappearance and continuing with Sam running away. He couldn't help but wonder what made everyone that he loved in his life leave him. He sighed and watched as his dad paid for the motel room that they had stayed in for the past three weeks. Dean had refused to leave the area after Sam had left, hoping that the eleven year old would return, but John demanded that they leave. Apparently there was a case in Galveston, Texas that was just calling out to be solved. Dean tried to explain to John that Sam was more important than any stupid hunt but the man completely ignored him. If Dean didn't know any better he would have said that John kicked Sam out.

"Let's go Dean," John said, pulling out his keys, "We're on a tight schedule and I need to be in Texas by Wednesday. Bobby's expecting us; you're going to stay with him for a week or two."

"Dad," Dean couldn't help it, he had to try one last time, "Can't I stay here? Sammy…"

John's face darkened and he spat, "Damn it Dean, not everything revolves around Sam! He made his choice and has to live with it. Now I don't want to hear another word about the boy."

Dean looked at him with accusing eyes, "If Jaime was here…"

John snapped, "Jaime isn't here Dean, and neither is Sam! They're not ever coming back so you might as well get used to it. Now get in the damned car and I do not want to hear another word from you until we get to the Auto Salvage!"

Dean blinked back his tears and opened the back door behind the passenger's seat. He curled up in a ball on the back seat and silently cried. He wanted his big brother and Sam back. He needed them.

John was just barely holding on as he sped across the roads to Bobby's, blinking back his tears. He couldn't believe what he had done; both yell at his only remaining son and throw Sam out for getting accepted into magic school. He regretted it almost at once but once Sam disappeared right before his eyes, he knew there was no turning back. Even if he wanted to apologize and wrap his arms around his youngest son once more he didn't know where to even look for him. He was scared of Sam, for Sam. He knew exactly what had happened all those years ago when Mary had died, she had explained to him her deal with the devil, and he was terrified that Sam was already lost to the demon, Yellow Eyes. When he finally remembered about the natural-made wizards, Sam was long gone.

And Dean, his last remaining son, he was just being a good brother. He loved Sam and wanted him home. How could John explain to Dean that he had sent the eleven year old away because he was afraid the demon had already got to him? How could he tell Dean the truth? Truth was, he couldn't. He told Dean that he had fought with the little boy and Sam had run away. Dean wanted to find Sam, but John knew that they'd never get him back. He needed to move on, for his own sanity if nothing else.

When they finally arrived at Bobby's, Dean immediately jumped out of the car and ran to 'his' room. Bobby looked at the boy in confusion but shrugged. John never got along with anyone. Was it really surprising that he would upset Dean? Bobby looked at the Impala and frowned.

"Where's the youngest runt?" he asked, looking at John in confusion.

John closed off all emotion, "He ran away,"

Bobby snorted, "Bull shit John," he called, "If Sam really ran, you'd still be looking for him. What happened to him?"

John gave up his mask and gave Bobby a tortured look. Making sure Dean was out of hearing range John admitted, "I messed up Bobby."

"Where is Sam?" Bobby asked.

John looked up at the house only to see Dean staring at him from the window. He closed his eyes and finally said, "He's gone."

A/N: I'll try to give you the next installment soon but no promises. I'll try to add another chapter after this weekend. I hate being one of those authors, you know what I'm talking about, but life really does get in the way!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sam was tired. He had just had his first day at Hogwarts and was bushed. Whoever thought that putting a school in a castle was a good idea needed to be ganked… repeatedly. He couldn't believe that the professors actually expected their entire student body to make it to class on time. He collapsed in the armchair his brother was perched on, closed his eyes and was about to fall asleep when he felt Jaime lift him up and settle him on his lap. He thought about protesting, he was eleven years old after all, but he was so comfortable and he missed Jaime so much…He fell asleep.

"Your little brother is adorable," Tracy said, staring at Sam affectionately, "Much cuter than Daphne's sister anyway."

Daphne rolled her eyes, "I'll pretend I didn't hear that," she muttered before returning to her book.

"First year was awful!" Blaise reminisced, "I hated looking for our classes and the walking around was worse than a dragon with a toothache."

Jaime smiled, "You didn't look for our classes Blaise," he said, "You just followed us around, hoping that we'd be lucky."

Blaise shrugged, "Like I said, I hated looking for our classes," he repeated.

Draco walked up to his friends and gracefully sat down in his chair, throwing his legs on the footrest, "Did anyone else think that the assignment McGonagall set is a load of dragon dung?"

"I know! How does she expect us to write 7 feet of parchment on the dangers of self-transfiguration by tomorrow? I need at least a week to research this topic properly and another to write the stupid paper." Blaise exclaimed.

"Shhh!" Jaime said, "Let's not wake Sam just yet. He's had a long day."

Blaise winced, especially since Sam seemed to be disturbed by his volume, "Sorry Jaime," he whispered.

"Honestly Blaise," Draco said teasingly, rolling his eyes, "We're in the presence of an ickle firstie! You don't want big brother to curse you again now do we?"

It was Jaime's turn to roll his eyes, "Oh shut up Dray," he muttered before standing up, Sam in his arms.

He asked Blaise to come with him and to open the first years dormitory door. Once he found Sam's bed he laid his brother in it, removed his shoes and tucked him in. As he watched Sam sleep, he couldn't help but remember putting him to bed before his abduction. The young student still slept with his mouth hanging open and every so often, scrunched his nose as if smelling something bad. Jaime went back downstairs and furiously threw himself into his armchair and stared into the fire broodingly.

"What's wrong?" Daphne asked, coming over to Jaime, sitting on the arm of the chair and rubbing his back soothingly.

"I…I…I hate Dumbledore!" he finally managed to say. The tether wouldn't allow him to tell the girl how much he missed his family and was furious with the man who had kidnapped him.

"We all do Jaime," Draco said with a snort.

"He…" 'stole me away from my family!' he wanted to say but instead just sat there fuming quietly.

Daphne frowned, "Jaime," she started, "Why don't you ever tell us about your childhood? I didn't even know you had a brother until Sam came to this school."

Jaime looked at Daphne sadly, "I ca…" he was cut off by the spell.

"You what?" Tracy asked.

He sighed dejectedly and shrugged.

"Wait," Draco said, scrutinizing his friend, "You didn't grow up with muggles did you?" He sounded so horrified it almost made Jaime laugh.

Since Jaime couldn't answer one way or another, he just shrugged and went back to staring at the fire. An hour later, Jaime went back upstairs to wake Sam up for dinner. They followed the rest of Slytherin to the Great Hall where McGonagall was waiting for them or more precisely for Sam.

"Mr. Winchester," she said, "If you would follow me, the headmaster requested a meeting with you."

Sam looked at his older brother in question and when Jaime shook his head he stepped behind his brother. He knew that Dumbledore was dangerous and didn't really want to talk to the old man in the first place. If Jaime said not to go, he would all but run in the opposite direction.

"Do you know what this is regarding?" Jaime asked, keeping his cool.

McGonagall pursed her lips, "I do believe Mr. Potter," she said," That is none of your concern. This is a matter between the headmaster and young Mr. Winchester here."

Jaime scowled, "I am afraid that as Sam's legal guardian it is my business to know exactly why he is being summoned to the headmaster's office, and unless it is a school or disciplinary matter I must insist that he not go, especially without my presence." He was glad listening to Lucius Malfoy conduct business he was able to learn how to act sufficiently purebloody. He watched as Theo walked towards them

"Well I never…"

"Sam, why don't you go sit with the other first years. Theo will escort you there."

Sam nodded, being eager to get out of the tense situation. McGonagall tried to stop him but found herself at the business end of Jaime's wand.

"I do believe that according to Hogwarts bylaws, the word of the legal guardian overrules the word of the headmaster or deputy headmistress in this case. I refuse to allow Dumbledore to play with my brother's life as he has played with mine. If you or Dumbledore have a problem with this, I ask you to take it up with my family law-wizard."

"Potter," she bristled, "That is enough of this insubordination. I refuse to believe that as a child yourself you have any say as to whether or not Mr. Winchester so much as sneezes let alone whether or not he is to go to the headmaster's office once summoned. And I will not tolerate the blatant disrespect you are showing both me and your headmaster. That is 50 points off of Slytherin and 2 weeks detention."

Jaime rolled his eyes and walked away from the woman on a power-trip. He would not even dignify that woman with a response. He just walked up to Snape and explained the situation to him. Even if the man hated his biological father, they had come to an understanding over the past couple of years. Snape did not hate the Slytherin Potter, but he didn't like him all that much either. Fortunately for Jaime, it didn't matter how much Snape liked him because the man would not stand for any abuse of his precious snakes. The two professors took their discussion to the room just off of the hall as Jaime sat down to eat his dinner.

He was surprised to find Sam talking to Blaise, Tracy, Draco, and Daphne all about his growing up with the Winchesters. Sure Sam did not remember much since he was just a kid, but he still told them everything he remembered. When his friends spotted him coming towards them, the shifted guiltily and apologized. Jaime just shrugged and much to their bewilderment, just motioned for Sam to carry on.

_Sioux Falls, South Dakota_

Bobby just stared at John in disbelief, "What do you mean he's gone? Is he dead?"

John quickly shook his head, "No not dead," he quickly corrected, "But gone."

Bobby sighed in relief before scowling at the cryptic man, "Spit it out John! I don't have time for your half-assed attempts of keeping me in but yet out of the loop. Where is your youngest son?"

John closed his eyes before reaching into his jacket and pulling out a crinkled letter. He hesitated in giving it to Bobby but the impatient man just snatched it and started reading.

_Mr. Winchester,_

_I would like to congratulate you on your acceptance to Salem's National Institute for the Untrained Witch and Wizard. You are what we would call a first generation wizard. You are expected to use the accompanying portkey to get to our school for orientation on July 31__st__ where a member of our staff will be accompanying you and other first generation witches and wizards to the Magical Mall of America. It is required that you bring $300 for supplies. _

_RSVPs are requested at your earliest convenience._

_Thank you!_

_Gloria Woodson_

_Secretary of SNIW_

Bobby reread the letter a second time before sighing, "Oh John what did you do?"

"My son's a witch," he whispered, sitting down at the kitchen table, covering his face with his hands, "He's a goddamned witch!"

Bobby snorted, "No," he said, "He's actually a wizard and probably a damned powerful one of he was accepted to Salem. You kicked him out didn't you? You saw the word witch, jumped to half-assed conclusions and sent an eleven year old child out on his ass! You ought to be shot, skinned and boiled for good measure."

"Bobby…"

"I mean what possessed you to send an eleven year old kid out on the street? How could you abandon your own flesh and blood? Especially such a sweet and bright kid like that?" Bobby paced up and down the kitchen.

"He…"

"I told you all about the natural-born witches years ago. I told you that they didn't make deals to get their magic, I told you not to start another witch-hunt."

"But I…"

"Damn it John," Bobby exclaimed, "I don't think you can come back from this one. That boy upstairs is going to hate you for hurting his baby brother like you did."

John winced but for once did not even open his mouth.

Bobby sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "It's going to take time but I think I know a guy who knows a guy who can get us in contact with Sammy's new world. It'll take a while but I will make sure that boy knows that he is welcome and wanted in this world."

"I'm sorry Bobby," John said quietly.

Bobby snorted, "It ain't me you'll be wanting to apologize to John. Come on," he said, "Let's get our boy home."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, sucking on his lemon drops when McGonagall burst into his office looking more like an incensed cat than anything. She started to pace in front of his desk, breathing hard, hair frazzled, and her fingers twitching as if they wanted to grab something. Dumbledore watched his former student turned friend with interest. He hadn't seen her so furious since Sirius Black let loose a niffler in her office.

"That…that boy! How dare he…!" she could barely get her words out, "And to have the audacity…Well I never…"

Dumbledore did not understand at all what was happening, "My dear Minerva," he said, "What has you so…frazzled?"

McGonagall glared at her boss, "That boy! Potter!" she exclaimed when the older man did not seem to know who she was talking about, "He dared to challenge your summons for Mr. Winchester, and thinks that he has some say in this situation. Not only does he claim to be Mr. Winchester's legal guardian, but he also insulted you, headmaster."

"Ah,"

McGonagall seemed almost perturbed at Dumbledore's nonreaction. "Headmaster," she said, "Mr. Potter has gone too far! His parents would be ashamed. Not only is he not one of my lions but he treats everyone around him as if they wronged him in some way. I have never had such a talented student be so belligerent."

Dumbledore looked at his deputy sadly, but did not comment. He knew that if his old friend knew just why Potter was acting the way he was, she'd probably string him up by the beard in the North Tower, victim to Trelawney's lectures until he began his next great adventure; a fate he would not even wish upon his greatest enemy.

"What are you not telling me, headmaster?" McGonagall asked, knowing the old man all too well.

Dumbledore was startled by her comment but replied smoothly, "Nothing," he said, "Just pondering why it seems that my lemon drops are in short supply."

McGonagall did not like his answer at all, "Headmaster," she said reproachfully, "Here I am, trying to inform you about a student and your mind is off thinking about those blasted candies of all things! If I didn't know you as well as I do I would have gone to the board about you a long time ago."

"Ah Minerva," he said, his eyes twinkling, "How do you know if you know me at all?"

_Slytherin, 7__th__ year dorms_

Night time for the seventh year boys was a fairly familiar routine. Crabbe, as always, was out like a light the moment his head hit his pillows, Blaise was off frolicking with another female student in some dark, dank, and forgotten classroom somewhere in the dungeons, Draco was in the bathroom doing anything that would help maintain his pristine image, Goyle was busy reading advanced literature books under his covers, trying to hide a well-known secret about his intelligence, Theo was meditating with his bed hangings shut and finally Jaime was practicing his fighting skills, and hunting trivia, knowing that he would need it once he finally returned home.

He had given up hope of ever seeing his family again but with Sam's presence, his hope was restored. He knew he had to go home, for Sam's sake if nothing else, and was not going to let a little kidnapping stand in his way of being there for his brother when the time came. His father had told him a long time ago that his brothers would need his guidance and leadership in the future, and he was not going to let John Winchester down. So what if Voldemort and Dumbledore were standing in his way? He knew that he could pass them easily with the right training. John always told him that with the right skillset and preparation, one could take down any foe. Sure the man had been referring to a bully at one of his old schools, but the thought still applied in this situation as well.

Once he cooled down with his exercises, he closed his eyes and thought about his brother. Sam was with him and despite them missing their father, they were okay. It was Dean he was most concerned about. The middle Winchester child always tried the hardest to mold himself in the role John Winchester cast for them. If John told them to jump, Jaime would try to reason with John, Dean would ask how high, and Sam would just plain refuse. It had always been that way, and Jaime doubted that his absence would have changed too much. Dean was his best friend. Together they would cause chaos and mayhem where ever they went. Bobby went so far as to ban them from being alone in a room together when at his house. He loved Sam a lot, but with his baby brother he always felt as if he had to protect him. With Dean, he knew he could count on the older boy to help him out and watch his back. He trusted that Dean could handle himself. They may only have been eleven and nine, but they had a bond no one could break. When their father was out on a hunt, and they were stuck in a motel with a sick infant, both of the brothers took turns caring for Sam. A year later when John was out on another hunt and a ghost attacked the boys, Dean and Jaime managed to gank the spirit alone.

Jaime sighed and laid his cheek on his knees. Sam came upstairs to ask his brother something when he spotted how miserable his brother looked when no one was around. Remembering how Jaime had a journal, he decided to look through it to find out if he could help his big brother somehow. Just as the idea formed in his head, Jaime decided to go to the bathroom giving Sam the opportunity to get it. Rushing over to Jaime's bed, he looked in the most obvious places before finding it under the bed. He grabbed it and ran out, happy that Jaime did not catch him.

He flipped through the pages while lying on his dorm bed when he realized that the journal was pretty much one very long letter to Dean. He read a few entries, wondering what Jaime could write to Dean that he couldn't write to Sam. It was pretty much about how much he missed them, needed Dean's unique view of things, and how horrible it was in the Wizarding World for him. Sam lost the minute feeling of jealousy he had and instead started to feel anger towards Dumbledore and the rest of the wizards, and sadness for his older brother. The journal seemed to get more personal as Jaime realized that he could not send them to Dean due to the gag, although some of them were just like letters. Realizing the significance of sending a letter to Dean for Jaime, Sam ripped out one of the more recent letters, and after scribbling a short note to Dean ran it up to the owlery. Sam called for Jaime's owl, Hedwig, and asked her to take the letters to the muggle post office where it would be forwarded to Dean. Hopefully if he mailed it to Bobby's house, Dean would find it eventually. He knew how much his brothers missed each other and knew that this would help them a lot. He wished Hedwig luck as she flew off into the night.

The next morning Jaime woke Sam up, clutching the journal in his hand. He noticed the missing letter and wanted to know what had happened to it. Sam couldn't understand just what Jaime was talking about before he realized that Jaime was referring to his journal. He smiled sheepishly.

"I know what happened to it, but I don't know if I can tell you without repercussions." Sam admitted.

"Repercussions?" Jaime demanded, "What are you talking about? What did you do?"

Sam shrugged, "Does anyone know about the gag?" he asked, "I don't want to hurt you."

Jaime scowled, "Snape knows," he admitted, "The Headmaster has him under his own gag and thus doesn't really censor himself around our head of house."

Once Sam got dressed, the two brothers head over to the Potions Lab where Snape was usually experimenting and holding remedial lessons for his snakes. He offered them to other houses but only the Ravenclaw students took advantage. Once they found him, Sam whispered his deed to the man and waited his reaction.

Snape did not seem too surprised, and told Sam that it would not adversely affect Jaime if he knew. The gag only prevented him from physically communicating with anyone not included in the gag but could not react to others actions. Once Sam shared what he did with his older brother, Jaime didn't know whether to be grateful or furious. On one hand, if Dean knew about his gag he would be able to communicate with his unwillingly estranged brother, but on the other Sam had violated his privacy and the letter could have not been intended for anyone other than Jaime.

"Sam," Jaime said, "As much as I appreciate you trying to help me get in contact with Dean, I doubt that was your originally intention when you opened my journal."

Sam looked down at his feet and quietly asked, "Does it matter? I got your letter to Dean, something you've wanted for a long time. Besides, if I asked you, you would have had to stop me due to the gag."

Jaime knelt down in front of his brother and lifted his chin just high enough for the first year to look into his eyes. Sam's eyes were misty, making Jaime want to hug his little brother and tell him all was well, but he knew that as Sam's guardian he had to make the preteen understand that all actions, no matter how well intentioned, had their consequences.

"I love you little brother," he said, "And your heart is in the right place, but that doesn't mean that I can let you think that disrespect is something you should practice."

Sam's faced screwed up in confusion, "Disrespect?" he asked, "I didn't disrespect you Jaime. I probably respect you more than dad."

"Don't you think by invading my privacy and reading my private thoughts in my journal that you disrespected me?" he asked, gently.

Sam was silent for the longest time before realization came upon him, and immediately he tried to apologize, "I didn't think! I'm so sorry, Jaime. I didn't realize…"

Jaime hugged Sam close, "Like I said, your heart was in the right place," he said, "But you're right when you said you didn't think. Why don't you head back to the common room and think of an appropriate punishment for your actions?"

Sam nodded and did exactly what his older brother requested. Jaime was about to follow when he noticed that Snape had been in the room for the entire conversation between them. He looked at the man and was met by Snape's surprisingly nonjudgmental stare. In fact he seemed more perplexed than anything.

"I apologize for airing out my family's dirty laundry in your presence sir." Jaime said, hoping the Slytherin head of house wouldn't be too upset about it.

Snape rolled his eyes, "If I was bothered by it, I would have made my presence known sooner, Pot…Winchester."

"Sir?" Jaime asked, wondering why the man used his preferred name rather than his borth name.

"You're not what I expected," he admitted.

Jaime frowned, "I don't understand."

Snape seemed to clam up, having shared too much. He walked towards the door and was about to exit when he said, "You would have made your mother proud."

_Sioux Falls_

"You did what?"

John winced at Dean's reaction. He knew that Dean would not take what he did well, but the way Dean said what he said was eerily similar to how Mary would have said it. In fact, Dean greatly resembled his deceased mother at that moment.

"How could you have kicked my eleven year old brother out on the street?" Dean demanded, "You could have left him with Bobby or Pastor Jim! You could have left him with me! At least then I'd know that he wasn't starving or alone somewhere in the middle of nowhere!"

"Dean," John started.

"He could be hurt, lying in a ditch off of Route 98, or fending off werewolves and wendigos somewhere without our help!" Dean ranted, "He could be the sacrifice for a coven of witches or sitting in the crazy bin being drugged up by mad shrinks who think he's insane for believing in ghosts!"

"Dean!" Bobby called out getting fed up with Dean's fretting, "Let John speak, boy, or you'll never know where that brother of yours is."

Dean was completely worked up by this point. He liked to pretend to be calm and together about anything that worried him, but only his family knew how torn up inside the middle Winchester son was. Bobby hoped that Dean never learned how to hide behind a mask but he knew that it would happen eventually.

"Alright," Dean finally said, "What do you know about Sam?"

John nodded, and pulled out his son's acceptance letter. Dean snatched it out of his father's hand and looked it over several times before saying, "So Sam is the sacrifice for a coven of witches?"

"No you idjit!" Bobby exclaimed, hitting Dean over the head for his stupidity, "Didn't you read the damned letter?"

"Of course I did!" Dean exclaimed, belligerently, "Says something about Sam, magic and acceptance…"

Bobby rolled his eyes, "Your brother is a wizard. He was accepted into Salem to learn how to use his gift. Your idjit father overreacted as usual, probably jumping to the wrong conclusion…as always."

"What is that supposed to mean?" John exclaimed as Dean realized just what the implications of what Bobby said came to him.

"Oh come on John," Bobby groaned, "Now's really not the time…"

"Is Sam at this school?" Dean asked, interrupting the beginnings of what could have become an epic fight.

"What?"

Dean sighed in frustration, "Do you know where Sam is or not?"

John shrugged, "All I know is that this owl came right to our window, and dropped off this letter. We argued and then after I kicked him out he muttered something and disappeared."

"Wait?" Dean said, desperately, "An owl?"

"Yeah I know!" John laughed not noticing Dean's bad reaction to the mention of the bird, "What the hell was that owl doing with a letter in the first place…"

Dean's heart broke and he found himself sitting on the floor in a daze. He did not notice the tears running down his cheeks, but Bobby sure did. The older man went right up to him, and demanded to know what was wrong. John finally realized what was going on and joined Bobby in the attempt to figure out why Dean reacted so bad to his mention of an owl.

"He's gone," Dean whispered, "They left me."

John and Bobby were completely taken back by Dean's show of vulnerability and didn't know what to do. The usually strong teenager never broke down like this, not even as a young boy when Mary died or even what Jaime disappeared. In fact, they never saw Dean react to anything like that. He was always the tough Winchester, keeping the peace in his family.

"Dean?" John asked in a small voice, afraid to provoke him further, "What's wrong? Who are _they_?"

Dean was quiet for the longest time before he looked up at his dad with an emotionless mask. He wiped away the remnants of his tears and stood up stiff. He walked over to the window and looked out at the junk cars.

"Do you know how Jaime disappeared?" Dean asked in a monotone.

"Someone took him, and knocked you and Sam out…" John automatically replied, feeling tightness in his chest.

Dean shook his head, "I thought it was just a dream, but now I know it was true. And now that Sam's gone too…" he stopped, unable to continue.

Bobby frowned, "If Jaime wasn't taken, then what…"

"Jaime was about to make dinner when Sammy spotted an owl outside of the window. Jaime was weary but when we pointed out that it was holding a letter he opened the window. Jaime started acting strange and before we knew it, Jaime was gone. Just like Jaime, Sam is gone too."

Bobby's face was grave, "Don't worry Dean," he said gruffly, "If it's the last thing I do, I will make sure your brothers come home."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Bobby was on a mission. He needed to bring the Winchester boys together and soon. Dean was falling apart without his brothers, and who knew what Jaime had been through since he was kidnapped all those years ago? He hated that Sam had to be hurt but his being a wizard was a blessing in disguise. If Sam hadn't been a wizard, they would have never known who had kidnapped Jaime. Flipping through his journal, Bobby looked for the slip of parchment that his wizard contact gave him in case of emergencies. The man probably meant to contact him if there was a breach in the Statute of Secrecy or a hunt that had to do with his type of magic, but Bobby felt that this was urgent enough. Finally he found it tucked behind a photograph of him and some of his old hunter buddies. He spread it out on the table and pulled out a pen. He sketched a ruin on the upper left corner of the parchment, activating the spell, and wrote.

**Are you there?**

He had to wait for about ten minutes for his contact to reply.

**Bobby? Is something wrong?**

**I need your help. **

**You know that if it's within my power, I will do whatever to help you. I owe you.**

**I need your help finding the Winchester boys.**

He was quiet for the longest time making Bobby feel very suspicious.

**Hello? Are you still there?**

**Yes, sorry Bobby. I was just lost in thought. You said their name was Winchester?**

**Jaime and Sam Winchester; Jaime should be seventeen and Sam is eleven. Jaime was taken from us when he was about Sam's age and Sam received a letter from Salem.**

The contact did not reply. Bobby tried to get him to respond, but it seemed that he had left. Bobby folded up the paper and took a draft of his favorite beer. Wondering if his contact would still help him Bobby decided not to risk it and went back to researching how to contact Salem.

_Potter Cottage, England_

Remus was pacing through the house, running his hand through his hair agitatedly. Could it be a coincidence? Could his Jaime be the same one Bobby Singer was talking or rather writing about? Could he have been kidnapped from America? Putting the facts together, it made sense, except he didn't know why Jaime hadn't said anything about it. Being kidnapped from your parents was a traumatic experience, and when Remus got the eleven year old the kid seemed fine. He knew that Jaime wanted to go home, but that didn't necessarily mean that he had been kidnapped as a child. Remus wondered what he should do. He was torn between wanting to return Jaime to his family, and keeping his cub to himself. Bobby was his only link to Jaime's past. He wanted to know more about his late best friend's childhood but didn't know how to approach it. Whatever he did would be risky. If Jaime really was kidnapped by someone in the wizarding world, there was a chance that they would be watching to make sure that no one found out about what had happened. And if Bobby clued in on the fact that he knew about Jaime, Remus would have hunters on his tail, literally and might never see Jaime again.

Forgetting about the fact that he had been talking to Bobby, Remus pulled on his cloak and apparated to Hogsmeade. From there, he practically ran to the school in order to talk to his honorary nephew. Entering the school, he wasn't as careful as he should have been and almost ran his ex-transfiguration professor over.

"Remus," McGonagall, "Merlin, what has you in such a rush?"

"I need to speak to Jaime," Remus quickly and anxiously replied. He didn't want to converse with the old woman but knowing how the woman felt about Jaime, he knew it was inevitable.

McGonagall bristled, "That godson of yours is worse than Sirius and James put together!" the woman exclaimed making Remus roll his eyes.

"What happened?" he asked tiredly, "Jaime, I've found, is more like his mother than those two."

McGonagall narrowed her eyes, "Bah," she exclaimed, "That boy is more like that godfather of his…in a bad way! It's tragic enough that he's a Slytherin but now he's completely disregarding the headmaster's authority. Even Sirius in his worst days never went so far; he always had a healthy respect for at least the headmaster. Everyone knows that James and Lily did not have more children. He's claiming that he does have a younger brother and that the boy is under his authority. He also refuses to allow the boy an audience with Professor Dumbledore claiming that Albus would harm the child."

"Sam Winchester I take it," Remus said after remembering the name.

"You know of the child?" McGonagall asked surprised, "He has just been transferred from the colonies."

Remus nodded, "Sam is indeed Jaime's younger brother, maybe not by blood but in every other way that counts." He chided the older woman, and then tiredly requested to speak to his charge.

"Mr. Potter should be in his dormitory right now. Would you like an escort?" the cat animagus offered.

Remus shook his head, "I know where to go,"

McGonagall couldn't help but smile, "Of course you do. I do wish you talk some sense into that boy, even if he is Mr. Winchester's brother! He has not right spreading those lies about the headmaster."

Remus gave the older woman a placating smile. The woman had been the most disappointed when the sorting hat called out Slytherin. In fact she tried to convince Jaime to petition for a resorting. Jaime refused, and since then the cat animagus had held a grudge against him. She never cut him a break. If he did really well in class she ignored him, if he did something wrong, she would make sure to assign him extra work and take house points. At first when Jaime had told Remus what his old head of house was doing, the man insisted that she was just being hard on him so that he could be the best he could be, but once over Christmas Remus and Jaime were invited to the castle and saw first-hand how awful the woman was to his cub. It wasn't obvious, especially to those students and alumni who had not been in the Gryffindor house, but to Remus, it was blaring. He couldn't understand how she could be so cold to the son/godson/honorary nephew of her self-proclaimed favorite students.

He bid her farewell, and walked towards the Potions classroom where he knew Snape was fiddling with his potions. Once he spotted her former year-mate, he asked the man to get Jaime for him. Snape grumbled something about not being a messenger boy but complied, knowing that as Jaime's guardian, he had a right to talk to the boy. Jaime followed Snape into the Potions classroom and once he spotted Remus he gave the older man a wide grin and a hug.

"Hey Remus," Jaime said happily, "What brings you here?"

Remus just smiled and gestured for the 17 year old to follow him. They went deeper into the dungeon until Remus found an empty, portrait-less classroom. They sat down on the benches and Remus began.

"So how have you been since your last letter?" he asked, not wanting to broach the main topic yet.

Jaime grinned, "I actually found my little brother," he exclaimed excitedly, "Sam is a wizard too and I managed to get him transferred to Hogwarts. I missed him."

Remus beamed, "That's wonderful!" he exclaimed, "You seem so much happier."

"I am," Jaime admitted, "Or rather I'm getting there."

"Tell me about Sam," Remus requested.

Jaime beamed, loving to talk about his baby brother, "Sam is my youngest brother. He's optimistic, and always tries to see the good in everyone. He's the only one of our family who doesn't remember mom but that doesn't stop him from being the most like her. He's stubborn and always tries to figure out what's hidden from him. It's easier just to tell Sam what he wants to know because at least then it won't matter as much to him."

"He sounds like an amazing kid," Remus complimented.

"I practically raised him, you know." Jaime whispered, "With my dad always working it was up to me and my other brother to take care of Jellybean."

Remus stared at Jaime for the longest time making the Slytherin uncomfortable. When the man finally spoke, he said the last thing Jaime expected.

"Bobby Singer contacted me," he said quietly.

Jaime asked Remus to repeat what he said, not knowing if he heard the man right.

"Uncle Bobby?" he asked, "Gruff guy in his fifties, always wearing a baseball cap?"

Remus nodded, "He said that he was looking for you and your brother."

"But…how…why now…what?" Jaime stuttered.

"He said that you were kidnapped," Remus added.

Jaime smiled bitterly, "I was,"

_Bobby Singer's Guest Room_

As Dean lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling, he wondered just what Jaime and Sam were doing. It was something he did to feel closer to his brothers and never failed to amuse him. He always imagined Jaime reading books, cleaning his weapons, and learning how to be a better hunter. His older brother was always striving to prove himself a better hunter so that one day, sooner rather than later, their father wouldn't have to hunt on his own anymore.

Jaime also spent much of his time writing in his journal. He loved to write down his every thought so that he could go over them later and laugh at the way his brain jumped from topic to topic. Sometimes he read his entries to Dean, but most were very private ideas. Dean asked Jaime once what the older boy wrote about and Jaime told Dean that he wrote down his ideas for how to hunt more efficiently, his ideas for different devil's traps, his theories on why silver or salt worked to repeal the supernatural. Dean wondered if Jaime still kept at his journals, and what he wrote about now.

Imagining what Sam was doing always made Dean feel extremely nostalgic. The eleven year old took after his oldest brother in reading about the supernatural but he hated the practical side of things. Sam always had his nose stuck in a book, whether it was a hunting book or a book about the academics always varied.

He sighed, sat up off his bed, and went downstairs. Bobby was calling him for lunch. After eating his plain grilled cheese he walked into the living room and spotted a strange piece of paper on Bobby's desk. It looked old and very thick. He stared at it and wondered how and why Bobby had a blank strange paper. He took a pen and wrote a quick scribbled hi. A moment later, something else appeared in its place.

**Who is this?**

Dean froze, staring at the paper in disbelief. How was it talking to him? Was it a prank?

**Bobby?**

Leaping away from the desk, Dean pondered over the fact that the prank actually knew Bobby's name. Hesitantly going back over to the piece, he picked up the pen once more and wrote.

_**No, this is **__**De **__**David Greene **_

Dean knew better than to trust something that didn't think for itself.

**David? Where's Bobby? Does he know you're using this? Where did you find this?**

_**Who are you? What are you?**_

His words stayed on the page for the longest time before the text changed and told him to go find Bobby. He obeyed, not willing to know what kind of contraptions Bobby had that could and probably would eat him. Once Bobby was with Dean, he explained how he found the paper and wrote on it before the text disappeared, revealing someone else's.

"It's writing back?" Bobby asked.

Dean nodded and Bobby immediately went over to the paper and scribbled something on it. The words rewrote themselves rather urgently.

**Who is David Greene?**

Bobby looked at Dean in amusement, finding it funny that even on paper where the recipient wouldn't see his face he used an alias.

**Don't you worry about David! He's just a kid**.

**Are you sure this won't breech the Statute?**

**His younger brother is a wizard. Now, why did you leave so abruptly earlier?**

Remus didn't reply for the longest time, making Bobby nervous. Dean looked at Bobby and asked him everything which helped distract the hunter.

"This here is a _Scribe._ It helps me communicate my wizarding contact without the use of owls or fireplaces. Remus, my contact, and his friends invented them when they were in school."

Dean looked at the paper in awe, wondering how such a normal thing could do so much. He was undoubtedly impressed, thinking that it was cooler than the telephone especially since it used magic.

"Do you think we can get one of these to Sam?" Dean asked, hopefully.

Bobby sighed, "These aren't really for the public…"

**Bobby, I need to tell you something that may shock you. Are you sitting down?**

Bobby looked at the parchment in concern before sitting down. Remus never exaggerated and if he said that Bobby needed to sit down, he definitely did. Bobby, sensing that this would be a delicate topic, sent Dean from the room. The teen protested, but complied, knowing that Bobby didn't overreact unless it was for a good reason.

**What is it Remus?**

Remus took a moment to collect himself, and Bobby assumed the worst of the man's silence.

**Do you know something about Jaime or Sam?**

**I know Jaime. **Remus wrote out slowly. **He was put into my care in June when he was eleven.**

**You took Jaime?** Bobby was in shock, wondering how news of Jaime was under his nose for all these years and he never knew it. He was mad that his supposed friend did this to one of the boys he considered his honorary nephews.

**No, it wasn't me. I love my cub as if he were my own. I don't know who took Jaime and Jaime either won't or can't tell me anything about it. Albus Dumbledore had him in Hogwarts and decided to let me house him over the holidays when school was out of session.**

**Dumble what?**

**He is the headmaster of Hogwarts and the leader of the Order. I don't know how he got Jaime, but he's the one who put Jaime in Hogwarts and helped me get guardianship over him.**

**When did Jaime start at that school of yours?**

**In September. **

**So let me get this straight. Someone kidnapped Jaime only to enroll him in one of the most prestigious schools in England?**

**Do you know who Jaime was before your friend adopted him? He is or rather was Harry Potter, the child who somehow defeated you-know-who as a baby. When he disappeared from the wizarding world, it was chaos. Dumbledore was in charge of finding him.**

**Wait, isn't Dumbledore the guy who sent Snape as a teenager into the lion's den to play spy on that Dark Lord guy?**

**Yes**

**He was the one who was looking for Jaime?**

**Yes**

**Don't you find it suspicious that Jaime was kidnapped and somehow ended up in the very school the man who had been looking for him was headmaster of?**

**I don't understand.**

**Jaime was kidnapped by this Dumbledore. Dean tells us that Jaime got a letter sent to him by owl, just like Sam did for Salem. He disappeared as soon as he touched the letter. **

**Bobby, are you saying what I think you're saying? That Dumbledore is responsible for taking Jaime from his family?**

**Yes**

**Are you insane? Dumbledore is the most caring and compassionate person I know. He would never kidnap anyone. He's not the bad guy!**

**I think he is. Power corrupts, no matter how you use it.**

**I don't believe it!**

**I don't care if you believe it or not. All I care about is finding Jaime and Sam and bringing them home. You found Jaime, now can you find Sam.**

**Don't worry about Sam. He's with his oldest brother.**

**How?**

**It's not important. **

**I'm going to let this go until we see each other face to face.**

**Face to face?**

**Get ready Remus Lupin, because you're going to be hosting Hunters.**

A/N: I am really sorry that my updates are coming so slowly. Between working and school, I'm exhausted. I take all the time I can get in order to just chillax. I'll try to be more on top of things but even if my stories don't get their update regularly, remember that I have no intention of leaving them unfinished.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Jaime and Sam watched as Remus paced back and forth in front of the fireplace in the welcoming room. Back and forth, running his hand through his graying hair he muttered quietly to himself making Jaime wonder for his guardian's sanity.

"Remus?" Jaime asked hesitantly, "Are you alright?"

Jaime could not understand why Remus had pulled him and Sam out of school for the weekend. He had a lot more important things to do than watch Remus slowly loose his mind. He gave Sam a bewildered look, especially since the older man didn't even realize that Jaime spoke.

"Sam, why don't you go to your room and work on your homework," he suggested, "I'll take care of Remus."

Sam nodded eager to get away from the agitated werewolf. He was not at all comfortable being in Remus' presence and trusted that Jaime knew how to handle himself, especially since he could use magic outside of school without repercussions.

Jaime watched as Sam ran upstairs before he pulled out his wand and blasted a stream of water into Remus' face. The older man spluttered, froze, and stared at Jaime in disbelief. He quickly dried himself off with a spell, and glared at the American boy-who-lived.

"Why did you spray me with water?" Remus asked, fuming.

Jaime gave Remus an innocent smile and shrugged, "You were acting like a crazy man."

Remus groaned, "You're getting more and more like James and Sirius every day," he muttered, "What happened to asking me why I was acting like that?"

Jaime rolled his eyes, "I did," he insisted, "But you didn't hear me. Spraying you with my wand was a last resort. Now, what's got your dandruff in an uproar?"

Remus gave Jaime a strange look, wondering how the youth still had so many muggle American quirks. He pondered on it some more until he realized that Jaime had his wand aimed in his direction once more.

"Alright," he said, "Put that thing away before you harm someone."

"Remus,"

"Fine," he said, "Fine, forgive me for thinking."

Jaime smiled sardonically, but motioned for the werewolf to continue on.

Remus was nervous; he had no idea how to even broach this topic with Jaime. On one hand, Jaime deserved to know that his family had been looking for him and had found him. On the other, he didn't want to lose the most important person in his life to some people Remus barely knew. Jaime was his cub, the closest person to a child that he had. He loved Jaime so much and hated the idea of letting him go back to America. He was about to speak when Sirius flooed into the room.

"Hey Prongslet!" Sirius exclaimed jubilantly, "Hey Moony! Have you been waiting for me?"

Jaime rolled his eyes, "We could hardly contain ourselves," he retorted dryly.

Sirius puffed up like a peacock, "As it should be," he said imperiously, and then looked at Remus, "Anyway, what's up Moons?"

Remus sighed and gestured for Sirius and Jaime to sit down, "It's about your family," Remus admitted, looking at Jaime.

Jaime froze, wondering just what Remus knew about his dad, and brother, "Should I get Sam?" he asked despite wanting Remus to get on with what he had to say.

Remus shrugged, "If you want,"

Jaime nodded and summoned one of his House-elves, Dilly and asked her to retrieve Sam. It took the eleven year old less than a minute to come back downstairs mostly because the elf popped him downstairs.

"What about our family Remus?" Jaime asked, pulling his baby brother onto his lap and hugging him.

"I have some good news for both of you," Remus admitted.

"What?" Sirius asked, wondering if that meant that it was bad news for him.

"I was recently contacted by an old acquaintance of mine from America. I gave him an enchanted mirror and asked him to contact me if he ever needed to."

Jaime frowned, "What does this have to do with us?"

"My contact's name is Bobby Singer."

"Bobby?" Sam asked as Jaime asked, "How?"

"I helped Bobby a time or two with the magical variant of werewolves while I was in America." He explained, "But anyway, Bobby said that he was helping a friend of his find someone."

"Do you mean…" Jaime stumbled.

"Dad? Dean?" Sam exclaimed.

"They're flying in tonight."

Sam looked at Remus in disbelief, wondering if the man was lying or not. He did not expect to see his father again, especially after the man kicked him out for being born a wizard. He planned to find Dean, probably with Jaime, but not so soon. Having them finding them was almost a dream come true.

"What do you mean they're flying in tonight?" Jaime asked, "How? Why? You…"

"I spoke to Bobby and he relayed to your father that you were here in England. Your father almost immediately acquired tickets for himself, your brother and Bobby and we're going to pick them up in 12 hours."

Sam started bouncing up and down, unable to hide his happiness. He couldn't wait to see his older brother and while he was still upset with his dad, he did miss the older man. He jumped off of Jaime's lap and ran upstairs, calling for the house elves as he ran. He was going to set up the guest rooms for his family.

Jaime on the other hand seemed to be in shock. After so many years, hoping to find a way to break the tether and get back to his family, his family, instead, was coming to him. He finally looked up at his two guardians in disbelief and asked Remus if he was telling the truth.

Remus nodded, "I swear Jaime," he said, "On your parents' graves that I'm telling the truth. I would never lie to you about something so serious."

Jaime nodded and got up. He had to grab unto something to keep his balance but managed to find his way upstairs to Sam without much difficulty, leaving Remus and Sirius alone. Sirius looked heartbroken.

"So his real family is coming," he said, his voice lacking any life to it.

Remus looked at Sirius, "His dad and younger brother are coming yes," he agreed, "But that does not make you any less his godfather or me any less his surrogate uncle. You know Jaime loves us, he's just overwhelmed right now with the idea of seeing the family he thought he'd never see again."

Sirius nodded, "You're right," he said, a little life coming back to him, "It's just…"

Remus nodded, "Me too Padfoot," he agreed, "Me too."

_Sioux Falls, South Dakota_

Dean had just finished packing his bags and was now pacing around his room nervously as he waited for his dad and surrogate uncle to call him to go on their way to the airport. He hated flying, always had, and always would. Just because he would be seeing Jaime for the first time in 6 years after this flight did not make it any more bearable. He took a deep breath a briefly considered asking his dad if he could stay in the states before immediately deciding against it. He hated flying, yes, but he wanted, no, needed to see Jaime and Sam more. Dean was about to pick up his bags to take them downstairs when he heard a tapping on the window. He looked up and stared; it was an owl.

The owl was pure white with amber eyes. It wasn't that big, but her talons were black and sharp. Dean could tell that if used correctly, they could hurt. He gulped, fearing the nocturnal bird. The last two birds he saw stole away his brothers, what would this owl do? He noticed a letter in the bird's talons and after opening the window, and watching her jump onto his desk chair, he took it off. The owl hooted softly and flew up. It landed on Dean's shoulder, startling him, and making the owl take flight once more when he practically fell backwards in an attempt to get away from the owl. The owl hooted reproachfully, but otherwise did not do much more. Dean carefully examined the letter and was surprised to recognize Sam's handwriting.

_Dean Winchester_

_Singer Auto Salvage_

_Sioux Falls, South Dakota _

Dean opened the letter, and two pieces of paper fell out. One was definitely from Sam, but the other, he did not recognize the handwriting. He took the letter from Sam first.

_Dean,_

_I'm alright Dean; you don't have to worry about me. I'm safe and with someone we both know and love very much. I was so shocked when I first recognized him, but I should have realized it from the start. After all he was taken by a very similar owl-delivered letter, just like me. I'm talking about Jaime if you haven't already guessed. He's here, he's alive, and he's protecting me like he used to. He's told me so much about how much he missed us and wanted to come him, but couldn't. Jaime was kidnapped and now he's being forced to stay in England against his will. I'm going to stay with him until he can come home. He's been so alone…_

_Anyway, I don't know if dad told you or not but I received a letter telling me that I was a wizard. A wizard is a person who was born with the ability to use magical powers. What you should also know is that Jaime is also a wizard because his biological parents were both a witch (a female wizard) and wizard. If you didn't know, Jaime was adopted by mom and dad but Jaime assured me that he loves us more than life itself. _

_Anyway, I was accepted into Salem Academy but recently I was transferred to Hogwarts. There's this big sibling program between Hogwarts and Salem and ironically Jaime was picked as my big brother. Once he found out about me, he assumed legal guardianship over me and brought me to Hogwarts. _

_Hogwarts is so cool! I love it here. It's a big magic castle with a lake and haunted forest next to it. There are ghosts, and elves, and centaurs, and all sorts of other creatures here. (Don't worry! Jaime will protect me.) The staircases move, there are secret passages, passwords, trick steps, trick doors, and all sorts of other weird stuff that happens only on the third Monday of months beginning with 'J' or something weird like that. The food is to die for. Sure a lot of it is weird like haggis (Jaime told me that I should probably avoid that), but most of it is better than that pie we always get after we visit Pastor Jim._

_I really miss you Dean, and I know Jaime misses you too. I think he misses you a lot more than he misses anyone else now that I'm here. His journal is full of letters to you. In fact, I included the latest one of them to you. You might not understand some of what he wrote since technically he never really thought you'd read it, but I think you both need this. I didn't read the letter, so I don't know what's in it. Let's hope Jaime doesn't kill me! I'll see you soon but if not, well I love you._

_Sam_

Dean watched as a drop of water fell onto the piece of paper, blurring some of the words slightly. He frowned, wondering where the water came from before realizing that it came from him. It was his tears. He angrily scrubbed them away, leaving his eyes fiery red and blinked rapidly. He hated showing his emotions, even if no one was there to see them. Looking at his younger brother's signature once more he took the other piece of paper into his hand and stared at it for a moment, taking in the cursive script. He took a calming breath and began to read.

_Hey Scamp,_

_You'll never guess who popped up on the wizard radar a couple hours ago. I mean, I always knew the kid looked up to me, but who knew he'd want to be like me too. I never thought Jelly-bean could be a wizard. He was always a special kid, smart as hell, but never would I have pegged him as a wizard. If anyone had the potential to become a wizard, I thought it'd be you. _

_God! I wish I was home right now. I knew that without me dad would get bad, but I had no idea how bad it would get until I saw how shy and withdrawn Sam was. What happened to the energetic little chatterbox who would ask a million questions right before tackling you in a bear hug? What happened to you? What happened to dad? Sam said something about you not liking chick flick moments, and dad hunting all the time and never smiling but I have a feeling you hide the worst of it from him. _

_You have no idea how awful it is to be tied to this place, being told that the only way I can go home is if I defeat the ultimate baddie here. His name is Voldemort, and apparently he killed hundreds including my biological parents. How can they expect me to kill him? I'm a hunter, not a killer. I don't go after humans; I hunt ghosts, shifters and other things that don't play well with others. I'm only 17 years old._

_Alright, now onto the fun stuff! I have officially went out on at least one date with every single, single girl in the school who is of age that is not Daphne. She's a little too hoity-toity to date around, saving herself for marriage. I had to dodge a few bullets with some of the girls who wanted more than what I offered, but Tracey helped me out with that. She pretends to be my girlfriend and chases all the scary girls away. I made Quidditch captain this year. It's not everyday that a seeker makes captain (we're usually too self-involved during the game) but Snape decided that Potter gene carriers were superior quidditch players. I did not make head boy, but then again I never really wanted the position. Boot deserves is, especially since he practically salivates over rules and order. You know how much I love chaos. _

_I finally managed my animagus form. I'm a wolf, more specifically a Black Wolf. I can't believe I've finally managed it after 2 years of study. Of course Remus will tell me that I've only practiced during breaks from school, but I still find it way too long. I can not wait until the next full moon so I can run with Moony and Padfoot. Now Remus cannot use his werewolf excuse anymore since I'll be in my animal form._

_Jaime Winchester_

Dean looked at the letter in horror. His older brother turned into wolf and was going to be running with a real live werewolf next full moon. He ran over to his calendar and looked up the next full moon and sighed in relief when he found that it was in two weeks. Luckily he would be able to stop Jaime from doing something stupid since he would be there.

Now more eager than not to get on the plane to England, Dean grabbed his bad and ran downstairs to John who was searching through the documents that he left at Bobby's house after Mary's death.

"Do you need help?" Dean asked, anxious to get on the road sooner than later.

John nodded absentmindedly, "If you could find Jaime's adoption papers," he said, "They'll be in a manila folder with Jaime's full name on it."

Dean nodded and got to work, sifting through the papers. He didn't know his dad had so many legal documents pertaining to them. So far Dean had found his birth certificate, some hospital reports from when Jaime's appendix burst back when he was six, and Sam's third grade report card.

"Why are we looking for it?" Dean asked.

John looked up, happy for a short reprieve, "To prove that I am Jaime's legal father and guardian and that Jaime was kidnapped from us when he turned eleven. I have the police report from when he was kidnapped but I need to find the paper work from when Mary and I adopted your brother. Bobby is gathering out getting witness statements about how happy Jaime was with us, and I have Erin getting all Jaime's medical records together from when we lived in Lawrence, Kansas."

"Erin?" Dean asked, trying to remember who his dad was talking about.

John sighed, "Your mom would have probably killed me if she were still alive. Erin was your mother's best friend and if something was to happen to me, your legal guardian. You boys loved her."

The father and son duo turned back to riffling through the documents when suddenly Dean found the folder. He grinned and was about to announce his find when Bobby barged into the room.

"Alright, I have what I was supposed to get," Bobby said, "What about you two?"

John was about to reply in negative when Dean spoke up, "I think so," he said, "Is this what you were talking about dad?"

John snatched the folder out of Dean's hand and opened it only to find a picture of 15 month old Jaime right on top. He stared at the picture for the longest time before blinking and checking to make sure he had what he needed.

"This is it alright," he said, "I am so happy that Mary insisted on extra copies."

Bobby grunted, "Well come on ya idgits!" he said, "You stand around any longer and we'll be late for our flight."

John and Dean stood up and grabbed their bags. As they walked out the door to the waiting taxi, John put his arm over Dean's shoulder and pulled him into a half embrace.

"Are you going to be okay with the flight Dean?" he asked, "I haven't forgotten about how you feel about flying."

Dean bit his lip nervously and the fifteen year old looked up at his dad, "If it means that I get my brothers back, I'd fly to the moon."

John gave his son a very rare smile, "I'm proud of you Dean," he said.

Dean smirked, "Thanks," he said, "I'm proud of me too."

A/N: Alright guys, this chapter just decided to come out. I'm not gonna lie, it might be a while before I update again so "savor the flavor" so to speak. I hope you enjoyed. TTFN


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Jaime adjusted his cap as he looked up at the arrivals board. Remus had told him that his family was flying from South Dakota to Washington DC and then from there to London so he scanned the flights coming in from the US capital. There were many flights but luckily only one from Washington DC and apparently it had arrived early. He checked to see which terminal they were coming from and after grabbing his overwhelmed godfather, dragged him to the arrival gate.

"This place is so confusing!" Sirius exclaimed, "How do you know where to go?"

Jaime smirked, "It's complicated," he said, "You wouldn't get it."

Sirius scowled at Jaime and stuck his tongue out at him but Jaime didn't really care because it was at that moment that he spotted someone very familiar. He sped up, passed Sirius and went towards the younger teen looking around frantically. His steps were determined, and it was all he could do not to run. Sirius sighed and pulled out his cell phone calling Remus to tell him that Jaime spotted someone.

Jaime walked up to Dean and after a moment of hesitation, he tapped the younger teen on his shoulder. Dean swung around and gave the supposed stranger a look. He tried to identify him, knowing that at the airport he was supposed to be meeting someone that would take him to his brother; little did he know that his brother was right in front of him, but with the hat blocking most of Jaime's features, it was impossible to tell.

Dean sighed and finally asked, "Do I know you?"

Jaime smirked, "I sure hope so," he said, his voice was unrecognizable due to the slight British accent he had adopted over the past 6 years, not to mention puberty, "It's such tragedy that you can't recognize me."

Dean squinted before huffing in impatience and pulling off Jaime's hat. He took in Jaime's wild black hair and vivid green eyes before recognizing him finally.

"Jamie?" Dean asked, "Is that really you?"

Jaime nodded with a wide grin, "I missed you a lot Scamp," he said, "It's been too long."

Dean dropped his bag and wrapped his arms around his older brother, squeezing him tightly. He did not care who was watching, this was his long lost brother and if he wanted to hug him, he would. Jaime returned his embrace just as fiercely, feeling almost euphoric to have his brother and best friend once more.

"I missed you," Dean said, blinking rapidly trying to hold back his tears.

Jaime smiled at his 14 year old brother gently, "You have no idea how much I missed you and Dad and Sam. And as grateful I am to have Jellybean back, you have no idea how happy I am now that you're here."

Jaime grabbed Dean's bag and directed them back into the crowd to watch for their father and uncle-figure. Spotting Sirius, he led Dean over to him.

"Dean, I'd like you to meet my godfather Sirius Black," Jaime introduced, "Sirius, this is my brother Dean Winchester."

Sirius grinned and shook the younger teen's hand, "It's nice to meet you, Dean. You have no idea how much I've heard about you from both your brothers. They really missed you."

Dean grinned, & announced, "Dad and Uncle Bobby are probably sick of hearing about how much I missed them."

"I wouldn't say that," said a very familiar voice from behind them, "But I do admit he was starting to get a little repetitive."

Jaime froze, and his eyes widened slightly. He gave Dean a look, silently asking his brother if his ears weren't deceiving him. He didn't dare turn around knowing that it would break his heart if he were wrong.

Dean grinned, "Hey dad!" he exclaimed cheekily, "Long time no see!"

John looked away from Jaime and gave his middle son a look, "You just saw me ten minutes ago Dean."

Dean shrugged, "I was just speaking for Jaime here," he replied, "I think he lost his…"

"Shut up," Jaime mumbled before turning around to face his dad.

They stared at each other for a long time, long enough so that Dean started to get antsy. Bobby rolled his eyes and walked up to Jaime, engulfing him in a hug.

"It's good to see you, boy!" he said gruffly.

Jaime broke eye contact with his dad and looked at Bobby with a grin, "Aww, did you miss me Bobby?" he teased.

Bobby scoffed, "Who said anything about missing you? I'm just happy that John and your brothers will stop moping around. It was getting ridiculous."

Jaime laughed, especially seeing how indignant his father and brother looked at Bobby's comment. He gave Bobby a smirk and looked over at John once more. Not wanting to wait any longer, he practically tackled his father. John grunted from the impact but wrapped his arms around his son tightly.

"Dad," Jaime sighed with relief.

"I was so scared I'd never see you again," John whispered, "I don't think I'll ever forgive myself for not protecting you."

Jaime gave his dad a look, "You wouldn't have been able to do anything dad," he assured the man, "I would have been found sooner or later."

John frowned, "I'm your father," he said, "I promised to take care of you the moment you were placed in my arms."

Jaime smiled and gave his dad another hug.

Bobby interrupted, "Maybe we should discuss this somewhere else," he said.

Jaime and John nodded. Sirius spoke, "Mr. Winchester," he said, thrusting out his hand, "It's an honor to meet the man my godson calls dad."

John frowned, "Godfather?"

Jaime nodded, "My birth parents named Siri my godfather when I was born. He was supposed to raise me if James and Lily Potter died."

"Not that I'm complaining because I wouldn't have had you, but why didn't Sirius announce himself when the police were looking for your family?"

"Sirius was arrested and falsely accused of betraying the Potters and killing 14 others. He was framed." Jaime explained.

Sirius looked haunted, "I should have been there for Harry," he admitted, "But when I couldn't find Harry, I wanted to kill the man who betrayed my best friend and his family to their deaths."

"Sirius…" Jaime started but then noticed his surroundings, "Maybe we should go back to the house before telling my dad exactly what's going on. Statute of Secrecy."

"Right," Sirius agreed, "This way Mr. Winchester, Mr. Singer, Dean."

"Call me John," John said, walking next to Sirius.

"And I'm Bobby, not Mr. Singer," Bobby said, "At least not until I either get in legal trouble or meet someone I don't like."

"Alright, enough of the emotion stuff!" Dean exclaimed, "People are staring."

Jaime rolled his eyes at Dean, "I seem to remember you having a so-called emotional moment before dad and Bobby…"

"La la la!" Dean exclaimed, walking away with his fingers in his ears, "I can't hear you!"

Jaime laughed and ran to catch up with him, "You haven't changed much at all have you?" he asked.

Dean glanced at his big brother and gave him an exaggerated cheeky grin, "Nope," he said, "I'm perfect."

Jaime laughed and grabbed Dean in a headlock, dragging him around the airport with his head under his arm. Dean protested, and demanded to be let go but Jaime was having too much fun. Yes he had his friends back at Hogwarts, but having them was nothing like having siblings, not to mention Dean was his best friend. Despite the distance and lack of contact, he still was and honestly Jaime hoped he would always be. When they got to Remus' car, a Land Rover they all piled in. Jaime sat in the driver's seat with Dean by his side while the three adults sat in the back. Jaime was the only one who knew how to either drive, or drive on the "wrong side" of the road. Remus had him learn when he turned 16 and Jaime received his license only months before. Dean looked at his older brother with surprise, wondering just when the older boy learned how to drive. John on the other hand looked as if he wanted to protest. He looked between Sirius and Jaime, wondering why the adult of the two did not drive, and asked.

"Sirius only knows how to drive motorcycles," Jaime laughed, "Get him behind the wheel of a car or SUV and you'd be pleading for your life. There's a reaper on call for every time Siri gets behind the wheel."

Dean looked at Sirius as if he had committed a crime, "Dude," he said, "That's so wrong. Motorcycles are awesome but not being able to drive a car…just no!"

Sirius blinked and looked to Jaime for a translation, "What?"

Jaime rolled his eyes, "He means that he can't believe that you don't know how to drive a car. Dean has always been obsessed with Dad's Impala."

It took them twenty minutes to drive back to the house Jaime and Remus shared with Sirius. They pulled out their bags and Jaime led his family into the house. He gestured for them to leave their bags in the foyer and led them to the kitchen.

"Would you guys like a drink; maybe something to eat?"

Dean grinned, "Do you have pie?" he asked.

Jaime laughed, "I baked one last night, knowing that you would want it. It's your favorite too."

"Apple?" he asked, already drooling.

"Actually it's cherry," Jaime said apologetically.

Dean frowned slightly before shrugging, "Oh well," he said, "its pie!"

He took a bite of the pie Jaime set in front of him before frowning. He looked at the inside and saw that it was red. He frowned, shrugged and took another bite. Jaime bit his lip, holding in his laughter.

"You pie tastes different," he finally commented, "I mean its good but doesn't taste like any cherry pie I've ever had."

"Its apple," Sam said from behind startling his older brother, "Jaime just put red food coloring in it."

Dean gasped and looked at Jaime in betrayal, "You destroyed the sanctity that is pie."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Oh stop it," he said.

John looked at his youngest son nervously as he hugged Dean who looked rather relieved to see his younger brother. Bobby hugged Sam as well, scolding him for running away like that, and telling him that the next time he needed out, he should come to Bobby's. Jaime frowned at his dad, before pulling out his wand and conjuring another chair for Sam. John looked at his eldest son with wide eyes.

"You have magic too!" John exclaimed.

Jaime nodded, "I was born with it," he admitted and then with narrow eyes added, "As was Sam. We're what you would call natural-born witches."

Bobby smirked, "I knew it!" he exclaimed, "As soon as John told me about the damned letter Sam got, not to mention those weird things that happened around you boys clued me in."

Jaime nodded, "I figured out that I had powers when mom was still alive. She helped me control it."

John blinked, "Mary knew?" he asked.

Jaime nodded, "She was a Campbell," he said, "The Carters were a really big family in Wizarding America that is they were until the last heir ended up being a squib. They always protected the non-magical population from the threat of the supernatural and not having magic didn't stop them. The truth about the wizarding world and the supernatural was passed down from parent to child and they trained to be Hunters. Mom's family was descended from the Carters."

John had to sit down, "Mary was a Hunter?" he questioned, "Why didn't I know?"

Jaime looked at his dad, "Mom wanted a normal life with you. After her parents were killed she was done hunting. She didn't want Dean, Sam and I to grow up killing monsters."

John frowned, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Jaime sighed, "Mom asked me not to," he said, "The only reason I know is because I had magic and mom wanted to help me control it. She wanted us to stay off the radar."

Sam looked at Jaime in awe, "Mom knew?" he asked hopefully, "And she didn't hate you for it?"

Jaime shot John a dirty look before replying to Sam. "Mom would have been thrilled to know her son was a wizard. After so many generations of being non-magical you probably would have been considered a hero by all the Campbells."

Sam's eyes widened, "Just for being a wizard?" he asked doubtfully.

Jaime smiled at his younger brother and ruffled his hair, "Just for being a wizard," he confirmed.

Dean pouted, "I wish I were a wizard," he whispered, looking between Jaime and his dad.

Jaime frowned, remembering a couple of incidents when Dean was upset. He pulled out his wand and asked his brother to hold it. Nothing happened but Jaime could tell that his wand sensed some sort of magic within Dean. He told Dean to hold still before sending a spell his way. Dean was too surprised to move out of its way.

Once Jaime read the result from the spell he grinned, "You're not a wizard per say," he informed Dean, "But you do have enough magic for a power."

Sirius spoke up, "A power?" he asked, "What are you talking about? You're either a wizard or you aren't. There's no in between."

Jaime scoffed, "Shows what you know Mr. Pureblood," he said teasingly, "Do you really think your mother would have told you about the squibs that had a specialty? In Walburga's opinion, anyone who couldn't hold a wand was sub-human."

Dean interrupted, "I have a power?" he asked excitedly, "What is it?"

Jaime shrugged, "My spell's not that specific," he admitted, "We're going to have to experiment to figure it out."

Dean frowned, "But how do you know what to try to figure it out?" he asked.

Jaime looked at his brother with pity, "Don't worry Dean," he said, "I know someone who has experience in this very thing."

John wrinkled his nose slightly but before he could say something Jaime quickly grabbed John by the arm taking him to the living room. He pushed his father into an armchair and started pacing. Before he said anything, however, he put up a silencing charm. They were going to have a long talk.

A/N: I am sooo sorry about the long wait between updates. I was...well still am... busy with school and exams and essays and presentations and...well you get the idea. I am also really stressed out because my 13 year old dog has heart disease and we might have to put him to sleep...sobs. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that my fans haven't given up on me!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

John watched as his eldest son paced back and forth in front of him. He knew that he had this talk coming but he still dreaded it. Of his three sons, Jaime reminded him most of Mary. He had this way of making John feel like a little kid who was caught after throwing a baseball through the window just like his mother. John momentarily wondered if Mary taught it to him before remembering that his wife had no idea she was going to die. What he didn't know is that Mary had known she was going to die, and that she did teach her eldest son how to keep her husband in check. She knew the man was rash, acting before thinking. She knew that in raising three boys on his own, he would make grave mistakes if he didn't have someone keeping him in check.

"You abandoned Sam," Jaime finally said, making John wince, "You completely betrayed him."

John looked down.

"What kind of father throws his eleven year old son out onto the street?" Jaime demanded, "I know you love Sam so why did you turn on him so quickly?"

John looked away from Jaime. Jaime knew that he hit the mark with that comment. John knew something about his little brother and it made John terrified. He looked at his father intently as if to discern the answer just from his facial expression.

"Why were you so quick to believe that Sam made a demon-deal for his magic?"

John looked up at Jaime with haunted eyes, "He…When your mom…The Yellow-eyed demon…I…Sam…" he couldn't spit it out.

Jaime frowned, "Did the demon do something to Jellybean that night, something that would make him more susceptible to demons?"

John nodded and then closed his eyes. He knew that he acted rashly and had regretted his words the moment Sam disappeared in front of his eyes. He had lost Jaime, thinking he would never see his eldest son again, he was afraid that he had lost Sam too. Sure he pretended that Sam ran away but that was only so he wouldn't lose Dean too.

"Sam…I've been tracking the Yellow-eyed demon for years, hell since Mary's death. I don't have a lot of information but what I do know is not good. Sam and Mary weren't the only two mother-son duos which were attacked that year. I found eight kids whose mothers were killed in a house fire on the day they turned 6 months old."

"Just like Sam," Jaime whispered, and then shook his head, "But that doesn't explain why you were so quick to condemn Sam."

John sighed, rubbing the back of his head, "I don't know what the demon did to Sam, so when he told me he had magic I panicked. I didn't know about natural-born witches and well my first thought was Yellow-eyes."

Jaime looked at his father with both understanding and disbelief. "Okay, I understand your reaction a little better but didn't it seem weird that Sam got a litter inviting him to a magic school?"

John sighed, "I messed up," he said, "Messed up bad, especially since Sam thinks I hate him. I don't know how to ask his forgiveness."

Jaime tiled his head slightly, "Why don't you tell him about the demon?"

John immediately shook his head, "I can't," he exclaimed, "Sam can never know about this. It would break his heart to know he is the reason the demon came to our house and killed Mary."

Jaime froze and in a growl asked, "You don't blame Sam for mom's death, do you?"

John looked at Jaime in disbelief, "You know better than that Michael James," he said sternly.

"Sorry," Jaime replied sheepishly, "I don't know why I even asked that. I know you love Sam and blame the demon for mom's death. Do Sam and Dean know about what killed mom yet?"

John shook his head, "I still haven't told them," he admitted, "I just told them about the fire and that something killed her. I've never really gone into specifics with them."

Jaime sighed, "It's time they knew dad," he said, "You told me when I turned 10."

"I know," John said, "I just…"

"You need to apologize to Sam anyway and tell him that you love him, magic and all," Jaime pointed out, "Tell them about the demon."

John opened his mouth to protest. He thought he had already told Jaime that he didn't want Sam to know but Jaime cut him off before he could speak.

"Dean and Sam know about demons and if you word it just right, they'll assume that you were afraid the demon did something."

"I don't want Sam to know that…"

"I know!" Jaime insisted, "But at least this way he'll think that the demon didn't do anything instead of knowing that it most probably did."

John looked at Jaime for a minute before nodding, "Alright," he said, "We'll do it your way. I hope this doesn't backfire on us."

Jaime agreed, but assured him by saying, "They're only kids dad, and kids tend to look on the brighter side of things."

"Alright,"

"Uhh dad," Jaime said suddenly nervous.

"Jaime?"

"In this world, at least in America, when the muggle parents of a muggleborn child throw the kid out, they automatically become a ward of the state."

"What!" John shouted, "He's my son! I made a mistake and now my kid's been taken away from me!"

Jaime gulped, "Well I'm 17 now," he quickly informed his father who was beyond furious, "And I'm also last Potter making and Sirius' heir."

"What does that have to do with Sam?" John demanded.

"On my 17th birthday I received my inheritance making me Lord Potter," he quickly said, "I took Sam in as my ward. I have custody over him."

John stared at Jaime for the longest time making his son tense. He didn't know how John would react so when the man relaxed and gave Jaime a small smile he couldn't help but sigh in relief.

"I'm glad," John admitted, "You're a good big brother Jaime."

Jaime smiled, "Thanks," he said, "I try. Umm…do you want custody of Sam back?"

John was about to say yes but then frowned, "I don't think I'm the best person to have control over Sam's life right now. I hurt him, and acted irresponsibly in regards to him and his safety. What if he didn't have that portkey to the school? What if I forced Sam out on the street? Besides, you're a wizard. You'll probably understand Sam and his needs better."

"Are you sure?" Jaime asked, surprised.

"I'm still his father," John said, "That never changed. I still love him and want to raise him and I'll be there helping you make decisions for him but I won't have the final say. I can't be trusted."

Jaime rolled his eyes, "You're a brilliant dad," he told him, "Don't sell yourself short. If you're sure…"

"If I change my mind you'll be the first to know," John said with a smile.

"Alright," Jaime said surely, "Lets go back to the kitchen. You have an 11 year old to apologize to and I have to introduce you to the man who took care of me when you couldn't."

"But wasn't Sirius…"

"He was technically my legal guardian when he was found innocent but Remus is the one who took care of me."

"Remus?"

"Come on dad," Jaime said with a grin, "Lets go!"

They went back into the kitchen where Sam was telling Dean all about Hogwarts and magic. Dean looked entranced by his brother's tale and seemed to hunger for more. He had known about the supernatural ever since he could remember, but never really was exposed to the good side of it. Jaime sat down next to Sam and took over for him. Sam looked slightly disappointed in that but was soon equally entranced. Jaime had a lot more stories about magic and not only that but he was a born story-teller.

The scene reminded John of when the boys were younger. Jaime, Dean and Sam would all sit on Sam's bed and Jaime would tell his brothers any story his mind would come up with. If they weren't already hunters, John would have encouraged Jaime to become a fiction author.

Suddenly the front door opened and slammed shut. John's hand went to his waistband to where his gun was supposed to be but remembered that they didn't procure their weapons yet since firearms were not allowed on the plane. John looked around for a knife but before he could pick it up, Jaime smiled and looked to the kitchen door.

"We're in the kitchen Remus!" he exclaimed, "And don't you dare pick up those bags! I'll get them in a moment."

"I'd prefer it if you brought them upstairs now," Said Remus exhaustedly as if he had just come back from a marathon.

Jaime got up and walked to the front door. They heard mumbled voices and then footsteps towards the kitchen. Jaime walked in followed by Remus. John stared at Remus, the man, who in John's mind, kept the Winchester family apart.

Jaime saw his father's face and correctly assumed, "Remus isn't the one who kidnapped me," he said, "He didn't even know I was kidnapped until he contacted Bobby."

John frowned, "You didn't tell him?" he asked.

Jaime swallowed, "I couldn't,"

"Why not? We needed you home!" Dean exclaimed, "How could you do that to us?"

Sam spoke up giving Dean a glare, "He literally couldn't," he said, "The guy who kidnapped him forced a spell on Jaime making it impossible to tell anyone who didn't already know. The only way I know is because of a loophole. Besides, he's forced to stay in Great Britain until…"

Jaime cut Sam off, not wanting to get into that at the moment.

Dean looked guilty, "I'm sorry Jaime," he mumbled, "I should have known you'd stay away from us."

John wasn't as easily dissuaded, "You can't leave this country until what?" he asked looking at his eldest pointedly.

Jaime closed his eyes, "Later," he said, "I promise."

"I won't forget," John promised in return.

"Anyway," Jaime said, "This is my magical guardian, Remus Lupin. Rem this is my brother Dean, my father John and you know my uncle-of-sorts, Bobby."

Remus shook everyone's hand and asked them if they wanted dinner. Jaime took the chance to sneak off to put the bags in the rooms where they were staying. He first put his dad's bag in Sirius's room and Bobby's bags in the guest room before going to his room where Sam and Dean would stay. There was already one cot so all Jaime had to do was summon one out of the attic. His friends had stayed over the summer holidays often so Remus had bought cots for them. Once Dean's bed was set up and his bag was placed by the closet, he sat down on his bed.

Jaime needed a moment to regroup. He never imagined that he would be able to see any of his family before he defeated Voldemort, or even that he'd ever see them again in case Voldemort succeeded in killing him. He lay down on his back and stared at his ceiling. He closed his eyes and thanked whoever was watching over him for bringing his family to him. It couldn't have been a coincidence that he received Sam as a pen pal or that Remus and Bobby knew each other. He didn't believe in coincidences. He lay there for a long time, lost in his thoughts. He didn't even notice when Dean entered the room. He was only made aware of his presence when the younger teen lay down beside him.

"Dean," Jaime exclaimed, "What the hell?"

Dean gave his brother a grin, "So this is where you sleep," he commented, "It's nice and very you. Are those books on monsters?"

Jaime rolled his eyes but couldn't help his grin. He missed this.

"You don't expect me to get rusty do you?" he asked, "I've been studying up on them and don't tell anyone but every once in a while I find a job and take care of it myself."

Dean's eyes widened, "Dude!" he said, "That's awesome! I wish I could go on hunts by myself."

Jaime grinned, "Maybe we can tackle one together," he said, "I've been keeping track of the situation in Bath and I think it's a haunting."

Dean closed his eyes, "Damn," he whispered.

"What?"

Dean looked at his brother before turning serious. Jaime was the only person who saw this side of Dean. Sam was too young and their father wasn't really the best when it came to emotional outbursts.

Dean looked away and began, "When you disappeared from right in front of me I felt as if my chest would collapse in on itself. I don't remember much about the days after you were taken but what I do remember is the look in dad's eyes. He looked so scared…so lost. I never realized just how much you did for us. I was suddenly the big brother, responsible for Sam when Dad was away. I had to make sure we had food, clean clothes, and had to keep the motel staff from finding out that two kids stayed in their motel for days at a time.

"Dad was a wreck. It's like he didn't know what to do with himself. I tried my hardest to keep Sam from noticing but it was impossible. Dad didn't take us to the park, didn't come to us for Christmas or our birthdays, and he didn't smile any more.

"He looked for you for a year after you disappeared, not hunting at all. When he finally stopped, he got worse. We wouldn't see him for weeks at a time; sometimes he would leave us with Bobby and not come back for months. Bobby was good to us but he wasn't dad…he wan't you."

Jaime felt a tear streak his skin. He closed his eyes tightly before pulling Dean into his side so that the teenager was laying his head on his chest. They sat like that for a moment before Dean abruptly sat up, blinking quickly.

"Any way, dinner's ready. I was supposed to get you." He said.

Jaime nodded, stood up and kissed Dean on the head before walking out of the room. He knew Dean needed a moment to compose himself, especially since he hated showing his emotions. He went down to the kitchen and took a seat between Remus and Sam.

"What took you so long?" Sam asked, "Monsters in your closet?"

Jaime smirked, "I call him Sully."

Sam blinked, "You mean there's really a monster in the closet?" he asked, half horrified half intrigued, "Why didn't you say something sooner? I…"

Remus and Sirius laughed, and Remus assured Sam that his brother was just joking. Jaime was about to protest when they heard a loud sound and Dean practically flew down the stairs, panting. Sam started to get scared.

"I…There's a…there's a…there's a…" Dean tried to speak.

Sirius, Remus, John, Bobby, and Sam looked at Jaime with an identical perplexed look.

Jaime smirked and took a bite from his carrots, "Sully doesn't like to be disturbed around dinner time. He says it ruins the atmosphere he's trying to create."

John cleared his throat, "You mean there's really a monster in your closet?" he asked.

Jaime laughed, "No!" he said much to everyone's relief, "But I do have a snake in there."

"What?" Sirius exclaimed fearfully.

"He tends to eat the mice that live in the crawl space behind my closet." Jaime admitted, "Draco bought him for me my 17th birthday. Sully is an eastern indigo snake and will probably be around 2 meters long."

Sirius slumped down on his plate.


	15. Chapter 15

Interlude

When John and Mary took the small child out of the wreck that was the Potter's temporary hiding place, no one from the wizarding world had seen him. Hagrid came to get the fifteen month old child but because of his large size he did not make his presence known. By the time he got to Dumbledore being unable to use magic, Mary and John had already left Godric's Hollow and Dumbledore couldn't find Harry. As a precaution, Sirius Black cast a spell months before the Potters' deaths making Harry undetectable by magical scrying and thus he couldn't be found that way by anyone. Dumbledore, being a wizard, didn't even think to question the police or social services until it was too late and the Winchesters were already out of the country.

Dumbledore knew that Harry Potter was the child of prophecy. First was the notable absence of Voldemort after he attacked the Potters, killing Lily and James. He was also able to sense that the Killing Curse was the only spell Voldemort used in the house and after he saw in muggles' memories that Harry had a scar he correctly assumed that Harry had survived the killing curse. The fact that he was born July 31st and that his parents survived Voldemort thrice before succumbing to his spell was only icing on the cake.

After almost a year of fruitless searching, Dumbledore shared Harry's description with the wizarding world in hopes that someone would see Harry and report it. He spent years running after false sightings in order to find him. In the end the only way to find the boy-who-lived was the Hogwarts letter, the was the sole exception to the spell against scrying, and thus on his eleventh birthday, the boy they thought of as Harry Potter was whisked away to Hogwarts by portkey and there he was ultimately imprisoned, unable to return to his adopted family.

A/N: This part used to be it's own chapter, but I like keeping my chapters numbered properly if you know what I mean.

Chapter 15

The mixed group stayed up well into the night talking about anything that came to mind. John, Dean, Sam, and Bobby wanted to know everything about Jaime's life and Jaime wanted to know about theirs in return. Jaime told them all about how his first year DADA professor really had Voldemort sticking out of the back of his head and how the man could not stand Jaime's touch. He told them about the Basilisk from second year and after assuring his father and Bobby that there really was such a creature, he told them how he slayed it to save a first year. John demanded to know why he had risked himself, and Jaime was quick to tell his father that he couldn't on good conscious let an eleven year old die if he could do anything to help. He told them about how in his third year a deranged manic escaped from Azkaban to kill a rat. Sirius gave his godson a hard glare but didn't argue; it was true after all well the rat part not the deranged manic he exclaimed.

"So you're not a manic?" Remus asked, genuinely confused, "Or deranged?"

Sirius nodded, "Of course I'm not!"

Sam grinned, "So you're neither hyper nor unhinged?"

Sirius bit his lip, "Well…"

Jaime gave Sam a high five, "As I said a deranged manic," he repeated.

He continued without interruption to explain how Sirius had managed to find the rat and proved his innocence to both the masses and the ministry. He also told them about how Remus had been the teaching but unfortunately had to resign because his condition had been exposed.

"His condition?" Bobby asked, "Cancer?"

Remus chuckled and before Jaime could stop him he said simply, "Lycantrophy,"

Bobby and John immediately leapt to their feet and John put Sam, who was the closest, behind him. John tried to draw his gun once more but as before, he realized that he did not have one. Bobby was eyeing the cutlery, trying to find the sharpest tool there. Dean just stared at Remus in shock, awe and fear. He quickly made his way to his father's side and was put behind him as well.

"Dad! Bobby!" Jaime exclaimed, putting himself in between Remus and his American family, "It's not what you think!"

"He's a werewolf!" John exclaimed, "What is there to explain? We hunt weres, end of story."

"No," Jaime insisted, "Remus is not at all what you've hunted."

"A werewolf is a werewolf!" John told his son, wondering if being kidnapped made the kid soft.

Jaime shook his head, "The things you hunt back home are not werewolves. They're more like vampires than anything. If Rem were like what you hunt, Siri would be without his heart right now."

"What?" Bobby demanded.

"Remus is a werewolf," Jaime agreed, "But you don't hunt his kind. You hunt something else. The creature in America is only called a werewolf because hunters didn't know what else to call them Sure they transform at the full moon and look somewhat like wolves but they eat hearts. Rem's kind doesn't do that."

It took several more minutes of explanation and a few textbooks to get through to his Hunter family, but in the end, after Remus assured them that he took precautions to keep his family safe, they stood down. Jaime was relieved and gave Remus a smile.

"That was fun," he drawled sarcastically.

"Anymore surprises?" Bobby asked gruffly.

Jaime gave his uncle-figure a cheeky grin, "Well Sirius can transform into a dog," he said.

After assuring John mostly that Sirius was not a Skin-walker, Jaime told his family about the Triwizard or Quizzard Tournament as Blaise liked to call it. They were outraged at the fact that he had to compete or lose his magic especially since it was one large trap in the end. Jaime then told them about how the ministry interfered at Hogwarts for his fifth year and how they slandered his good name. He also told them about how Voldemort revealed himself to the world when he waltzed into the Department of Mysteries to get a prophecy. He had tried to trick Jaime into getting it but since John had taught him never to believe a demon, he did not fall for Voldemort's trick.

"That's my boy!" John exclaimed, patting Jaime on the back enthusiastically, "Show those demons that no Winchester will fall for their tricks."

"Technically," Remus said, "He is not a demon."

Jaime gave Remus a look, "Are you completely sure about that?" he asked.

John was the one who took Jaime's question seriously, "What do you have in mind, son?" he asked going into hunter-mode as his son's liked to call it.

Jaime opened his mouth to explain but then shook his head, "Later," he said, "Let me finish telling you about what's been going on since I was kidnapped before I start my theories."

Ignoring Remus' questions, Jaime continued to tell John about how his sixth year was mostly uneventful. Sure he had Sirius as the DADA professor, and Voldemort killed the Dursleys, but other than that nothing. His current year was the one that was really interesting to Jaime at least seeing how he found his way back to his Winchester family, or in reality they came to him.

"Well?" Jaime asked, "What about you?"

John gave his son a startled look, "Me?" he asked.

"Well you and my brothers and Bobby of course," he amended.

John shrugged, "It wasn't that interesting. I mean we looked for you for the longest time. Sam and Dean insisted we stay in the same place for over a year in case you found your way back, but in the end it was deemed too dangerous and we moved on. I went on hunts, the boys went to school, and Bobby did as he always does."

"I can speak for myself, idjit!" Bobby said sharply, still mad at the oldest Winchester.

Jaime turned his full attention on Bobby, startling the older man, "Never said I was gunna, but I could." He finally said in a huff.

Jaime bit back his laughs but Sirius had no such inclinations. He began to laugh making Bobby level his fiercest glare on the man. Sirius abruptly stopped after it.

Jaime looked at his brothers, and after determining that they were fast asleep, it was banking on five in the morning, he asked, "What about the Demon?"

John immediately looked at his youngest sons and sighed in relief when he saw them in slumber. He glared at his oldest before just sighing and running his hand through his hair.

"Nothing," John admitted, "I thought I had him in Oregon, but it turned out to be a vampire coven. There were a few signs here, Ellen pointed them out but I know that the demon would never leave good old America. For some reason, demons avoid Europe."

Jaime nodded, "They fear natural born witches," he explained, "Apparently we're too close to angels for their liking. Our magic is a gift of grace, unlike demon deal magic."

Bobby looked mildly impressed, "You've done your research," he said.

Jaime shrugged, "I couldn't let my hunter studies fall to the side just because I was kidnapped. I had the resources, books and magic itself, so I mostly taught myself. Luckily I had mom's journal on me when I was taken so I learned a good chunk of Campbell Hunter tricks as well."

"Alright," Sirius interrupted, "Enough about the boring stuff! Tell your dad about your social life. Tell him about your…"

Jaime was quick to cover his godfather's mouth, but unfortunately he didn't even consider the fact that Remus would finish his best friend's train of thought.

"About your many and various love affairs," Remus said with a smirk.

Jaime groaned, "Enough of the love affairs already!" he exclaimed, waking Dean from his slumber.

"Wha…" Dean asked drowsily, "Did I hear somethin' 'bout 'ffairs?'

Jaime glared at Sirius, "This is your fault you know," he said pointing at him so that no one would be confused about who he meant, "I told you that in strictest confidence and here you are blurting out exactly what I didn't want going around and exaggerating it as well. It was three girls and one…" He cut himself off before he over shared, "That's not important. What is important is that I will never tell you anything like this ever again!"

John's eyes twinkled in laughter, "Oh Jaime," he said, "Don't be mad at them. They're just trying to keep me up to date on my son's life."

"Woah!" Dean exclaimed, awake, "You scored with three…"

"I did not score with anyone!" Jaime hissed, humiliated that his love life was being dissected like some science frog, "Nothing happened not with the three girls, not with anyone. In fact I don't even have a love life."

"Oh don't lie," Sirius snorted, "Of course you do! You were bragging about it for weeks and I…"

"I'm going upstairs before you bring up anymore imaginary incidents. Dean, come on!" Jaime said, lifting Sam into his arms, "We're going to bed."

The last thing the adults heard was Dean asking if Jaime really did sleep with a firl and Jaime insisting that he didn't know anything about anything.

"It seems Remus has been remiss in his duties," Sirius said, his face straight, "Looks like Jaime will need to have the talk since he knows nothing about anything."

"It's anything about anything Sirius," Remus corrected, "Keep up old dog."

John looked between the two friends and laughed so loud that the door slammed above them. It seemed that Jaime didn't want to think about what his guardians and father were talking about. The trio joked around for a few minutes but that was stopped swiftly.

Bobby sobered them up really quick, "Who kidnapped Jaime?" he asked.

Remus sighed, "We can't be completely sure," he said after a moment, "You see whoever did so made sure that Jaime couldn't confirm or deny it either way but my money's on Albus Dumbledore."

"Who?" John asked voice tight with anger.

Sirius took over, "Dumbledore's the headmaster of Hogwarts, the Chief Warlock and the Supreme Mugwup of the ICW."

John and Bobby looked at Sirius as though he had grown a second head.

"I'm sorry," John said, "The headmaster bit I understood but the rest? Supreme What?"

"He's the Chief Warlock," Remus said, "Which is something like the Supreme Court Judge in America only with more power since the Wizengamot is pretty much the highest power after the Minister of Magic. The Supreme Mugwump is the leader of the International Council of Wizards. Basically it means that he has a lot of power and it would be social suicide to go up against him without the evidence."

"He stole my son!" John exclaimed, "What more evidence do we need?"

Remus looked at John apologetically, "For one we don't know whether Dumbledore really did do it," he said.

"But you just said…"

"Not for sure," Remus corrected, "For all we know someone else who has access to the Hogwarts owls did the kidnapping. We cannot accuse the man without giving any sort of conclusive evidence. He is beloved by almost all of magical Britain and isn't called the strongest wizard here for nothing."

"So basically," John said, "As Dean would say, we're screwed."

Sirius barked out a laugh, "We are most definitely screwed!"


	16. AN

A/N: So I'm kind of going through a HPSPN writers block at the moment and thus am stuck in Big Brother. Not to mention I just started school again and need to get into the swing of things. Daddy Dean's sequel is probably not going to be up for a while. I hate to do this to you guys; I know exactly what you're going through. I wish I could write more, but… Maybe if you guys have some ideas, you could PM me and that might help kick start my writing again. Oh and Check our Mates if you can, I promise that it'll be rather tame in the relationship department.


End file.
